


Respetuosamente Amor

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Leverage, Steve Carlson Musician
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot nota que algo le falta a su vida, pero se niega a si mismo continuamente disfrazando el problema con misión tras misión, el que no tiene lasos reales afectivos mas alla de una lealtad con su nuevos amigos, es alli cuando en medio de una mini vacaciones para el grupo Leverage, encuentra una persona que lo hace sentir por mas que le niege rotundamente a ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En un principio

**Author's Note:**

> Para el challenge plot verse de la comunidad pathofunion_es

Respetuosamente amor.

 

 

Hace solo un año que se unió a ese descabellado grupo, el cual solo ayudaba a cierto tipo de gente y que también ha monopolizado su tiempo por completo... esta vez para bien. Pero debía admitir que estaba cansado de deambular solo por el mundo, irrumpir en Kiev y enfrentarse al “Carnicero” sin un plan de salida rápida y sin apoyo alguno, eso fue el colmo de las cosas más peligrosas que había hecho, pero lo malo de tenerlos ahora como amigos es que Sophie lo usaba para sus experimentos de conducta perceptiva, Hardison aún pensaba que él era una especie de cavernícola con músculos y lo usaba como perro guardián cada vez que iba a algún sitio, y Parker... bueno Parker es Parker y está seguro de que algo no esta bien en la cabeza de esa chica.

 

Al menos dentro del grupo tenía unos días libres, libres para hacer lo que quisieran para alejarse un poco y hacer algo de vida propia, Nate en ese momento fue arrastrado por Sophie a París y no cree que vuelvan en una semana o dos, o hasta que Nate se cruce con otro caso. Parker va y viene, es realmente solo el gato callejero del grupo y Hardison solo se internara en la computadora haciéndose de datos que solo a él podrían interesarle.

 

Eso lo deja con el suficiente tiempo libre como para dedicarse a él mismo, solo que...

 

En realidad sabe que, al no estar con el grupo luego de pasar todo un año con él saltando de caso en caso, no tiene mucho que hacer, ni un pendiente, nada; ni siquiera puede ir a pagar la cuenta de la luz porque Hardison lo metió a una lista de usuarios diferenciales que simplemente no pagan; suspira cansado, lleva dos días sin hacer nada más que ejercicios, practicas marciales, en la tarde solo ver partidos viejos y algunas trasmisiones especiales bebiendo una o dos cervezas.

 

Ver la televisión sin sus nuevos y únicos amigos no es divertido para nada, en especial porque no hay discusiones sobre ello, hacer zapping en la televisión es monótono, esta disgustado porque se siente incómodo en su propio departamento, incómodo de la soledad que lo acecha, que se instala con él en el sofá; usándolo a él como entretenimiento. El silencio entre esas cuatro paredes lo está poniendo de un humor que se refleja claramente en el gesto de su rostro.

 

Pero al hacer estallar el control remoto contra la pared por la frustración, se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene una vida y se cruza de brazos más frustrado que antes. La música de un programa que se disparo solo lo deja mirando la pantalla, pensativo en la melodía de esas cuerdas rasgadas, el punteado de cada nota y los sentimientos impregnados en la vieja voz, a él le gusta la música, lo tranquiliza; de hecho lo hace sentir mejor pero nunca tiene tiempo de escucharla o de tocarla. Él de joven podía tocar una guitarra por horas sin cansarse y trasportarse completamente a la corta edad de quince años... cuando su vida no era por completo un enigma y era bastante normal de hecho; solo que su vida se desfiguro por completo cuando se metió al ejercito. Ahora es solo un “Hitter” como le dicen en el grupo, es la línea defensiva a base de golpes y claro él sabia hacer muchas otras cosas pero el mundo solo conocía esa parte de él. Nate siempre se sorprendía tanto cuando en medio de alguna misión terminaba mostraba alguna otra habilidad que no incluía los puños, en realidad todo el grupo se mostraba asombrado... bueno Parker no, ella suele darle esas miradas a hurtadillas y fugaces como si le admirara o algo.

 

Pero al terminar la canción, la propaganda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y concluyo que podía hacer eso mientras el grupo volviera a reunirse, tocar... hacer algo de música pero el asunto era que él no tenia una guitarra y con una mueca de porque no, decidió ir a comprar una. Elegirla. Tal vez si encontraba un buen lugar comprar más de una.

 

\- Me gusta esa banda...- dice Parker sobresaltándolo, sentada en el sofá justo a su lado, con un bowl de palomitas.

\- ¡Demonios Parker, como entraste aquí! ¡Hace cuanto estas allí!- le vocifero rudamente.

\- Desde que prendiste la televisión, sabes puedes compenetrarte mucho en tus pensamientos y no notar nada... no es la primera vez... - dice con una mirada extraña y sus ojos formando una fina línea mientras sonríe casi de forma espeluznante.

\- Algo esta mal contigo- suelta antes de levantarse y meterse al baño.

 

No tarda mucho para cambiarse y salir de su departamento, Parker aún esta allí siguiéndole como el gato callejero que sabe es.

 

Se meten en varias tiendas, pero ninguna lo convence, ni los dueños o empleados faltos de conocimiento sobre la mercadería que ofrecen, él y Parker recorren casi toda la ciudad pero sin resultados, está algo decepcionado no quiere irse hasta Baltimore por una guitarra, solo quiere una buena guitarra, hecha como se debe y a alguien que lo aconseje por el mejor sonido, el tipo de madera y forma, algo solo para él.

 

\- Sabes en la Avenida Maddison cerca de nuestro edificio hay una tienda en el subsuelo, creo que venden guitarras allí- comenta al pasar mientras camina por la acera hacia el auto.

\- En serio, nunca la vi- le dice sin ganas y con la paciencia por el suelo.

\- Si, no va mucha gente, solo entran ciertas personas… como decirlo, que saben...- dice saltando sobre sus pies con un paquete de frituras en las manos.

\- Como sabes eso...- la mira mal pero Parker solo sonríe.

\- Lo chequeé... revise todos los edificios y casas de cuatro manzanas a la redonda... solo por si acaso...- responde y Eliot sabe que no es broma y que realmente lo hizo.

\- Eres demasiado extraña- sentencia dirigiéndose en esa dirección y con Parker saltando detrás de él para entrar en el auto.

 

La tienda si estaba allí y solo se identifica por una talla de madera con forma de guitarra con el nombre Carlson sobre ella. No hay luces ni propagandas de ningún tipo que adviertan a los posibles clientes de que ese lugar estaba allí, un hombre viejo salio del lugar abrazando un violín con una cara de felicidad que al pasarles por al lado ignora su presencia, eran de eso días de primavera que uno simplemente podía pasarse el día afuera mientras no lloviera solo que Eliot estaba cansado de caminar sin resultados.

 

Parker va saltando escalones y bajando al subsuelo mientras Eliot se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, la rubia abre la puerta y entra a la tienda tranquilamente como si conociera el lugar, él la sigue con esa mueca de disgusto que le es imposible de sacar, pensando que debería comprarle unas orejas y un cola pero ella las usaría así que mejor no. Al entrar se puede observar diversas guitarras colgadas de la pared y del cieloraso. Son guitarras que por alguna razón no parecen simples objetos tienen un algo especial solo con mirarlas, pareciese que las lustran todos los días porque las luces estratégicas colocadas allí las hacen resplandecer. Hay algunas pocas nuevas y otras viejas, el olor a madera se cuela por su nariz al entrar más y más en el establecimiento.

 

Ese lugar rezuma el sonido de la música y llegan a él unos débiles acordes los que se cuelan por sus oídos desde el fondo de la tienda... el lugar es en toda regla un laberinto, en si no es grande pero al no tener una vitrina como generalmente se muestran los productos que venden, estos están colocados en estanterías predispuestas en zigzag para mostrarlos.

 

El suave raspar de unas cuerdas es lo que lo hace seguir caminando hasta el final de ese laberinto, hay muchas guitarras como en otros lugares pero el quiere a un conocedor, alguien que le diga cual es para él y el porque...

 

Parker parece haber perdido la concentración al ver una batería de color amarillo de la esquina, y él en el sujeto detrás de mostrador tocando una Gibson acústica rojiza, se acerco tratando de no interrumpirlo pero noto como los dedos y nudillos los tenia lastimados, raspados fuertemente y tornando la piel que rodea la lastimadura de rojo intenso, como si se los hubiesen pisado y arrastrado contra el piso, el esfuerzo que hacia por tocar las notas sobre las cuerdas correctas era notorio, se veía demasiado claro el dolor que sentía al tocar pero aún así no se detenía, pudo notar que no eran heridas normales, eran heridas infringidas con saña y él sabe de eso... a eso se dedicaba.

 

Trata de concentrarse en las notas, tratar de reconocer esos acordes, pero el cabello rubio se mueve distrayéndolo... es extraño para él encontrarse con un sujeto de un cabello tan rubio y tan brillante como hebras de oro o aún más que atrape su mirada de ese modo, pero aún así este no les ve allí dentro... supone que esta acostumbrado a que no haya demasiada gente o que entren solo a mirar, trae puestos unos grandes audífonos de color gris conectados a un pequeño amplificador negro solo para que él pueda escuchar el sonido.

 

Espera paciente hasta que en un salto Parker esta a su lado hablando a toda velocidad sobre lo que podría hacer con esa batería en su casa o poner de los nervios a Nate en la oficina, y eso solo alerta al hombre rubio, este levanta la vista hacia ellos y al verles se retira los audífonos y el largo cabello rubio del rostro llevándolo detrás de su orejas.

 

\- Oh, hola... no les vi- pero tanto Parker y él se ponen automáticamente serios al ver el ojo morado e hinchado del vendedor, como el pómulo contrario se muestra lacerado y negro, sumado al labio inferior partido.

\- Eh… ejemm, soy, hola quería comprar una guitarra pero... o sea me pase todo el día buscando una guitarra...- y Eliot no sabe lo que esta diciendo pero Parker por algún motivo sabe exacto lo que quiere decir.

\- Esta buscando alguien que entienda y no le venda por vender, quiere una guitarra pero no cualquier guitarra, una solo para él con un sonido especifico... si sabe a lo que me refiero. - Eliot resopla y pone esa mirada que le hace siempre pero ella solo se sonríe sin mirarle de vuelta.

\- Si claro... solo dime que tipo de música te gusta... buscare algo que se adapte a ti, es fácil de encontrar- su voz era agradable como el leve tono celeste de sus ojos, sus facciones le resultaban muy tiernas para que tuviera el rostro así de lastimado.

\- En realidad... el country rock, me gusta mucho... pero no se yo...- el empleado sale detrás del escritorio y Eliot nota que cojea, algo dentro de él se revuelve al notarlo y le gustaría romperle las piernas al que le hizo eso.

\- Aja, mira tengo una selección de guitarras para ese tipo de música... ¿Tu tocas?- le pregunta al voltearse mientras lo guía a una sección del laberinto.

\- Si algo... no he tenido tiempo en años y hoy me dio por escuchar uno de mis viejos discos, las ganas de tocar una guitarra volvieron también pero no tengo ninguna...- observa que la camisa a cuadros que usa le queda algo corta cuando levanto el gancho para tomar una guitarra que colgaba del cieloraso.

\- Prueba esta...- el hombre le tiende una Gibson de madera negra y detalles laqueados.

\- Es muy hermosa...- la toma y el peso se siente de maravilla en su mano.

\- Esta en particular tiene un sonido profundo, la madera de cerezo tiene un retorno diferente que otras...- y Eliot ya esta sonriendo, poniéndosela al hombro y tratando de tocar algo.

 

A Parker por otro lado, algo no le cierra; las circunstancias de ese rostro amoratado, la curiosidad nata y sin medidas que la caracteriza la llena de preguntas y planes sobre como averiguar más, por sobre todo el porque ese empleado no es del tipo de hombre que se involucra en una pelea y se le nota a leguas. Lo sabe por la forma que tenia al sentarse en el banquillo cuando entraron, por la ropa que usa y porque se encorva retraídamente sobre si mismo cuando habla con otras personas, sonríe satisfecha porque aprende mucho al estar con Sophie.

 

Por eso se escabulle de la conversación y sigilosamente se cuela en la parte trasera de la tienda lejos de esos dos, es simple curiosidad el averiguar el porque de esos golpes. Piensa que puede ser un adicto a las apuestas pero si fuera ese el caso el local estaría medio vacío y no completamente lleno de instrumentos, pero unas gotas de sangre en el pasillo la dejan interrogante y las sigue en puntillas de pie y pegada a la pared hasta que llega hasta el fondo del pasillo, frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de que son viejas porque ya están secas.

 

Ese rastro la llevan al baño, una caja de primeros auxilios sobre el inodoro y vendas en el cesto le dicen que allí mismo se curo el hombre de la tienda unas cuantas horas atrás, pero las gotas provienen de más allá del baño y las sigue, hay cuadros, fotografías y estandartes de músicos, una luz de televisión llama su atención y entra a ese cuarto que parece el lugar donde arreglan las guitarras a mano, cuerdas y herramientas cuelgan de la pared frente a una mesa.

 

Se adentra más y encuentra un sillón de cuatro cuerpos, este está rodeado de botellas de licor vacías, cuando nota la presencia de un hombre y el olor a alcohol que desprende le pega de lleno haciéndola voltear un momento llevándose la muñeca a la nariz para cubrirse un poco de ese espantoso olor que supura por cada poro de esecuerpo.

 

Es un hombre entrado en los cuarenta años pero le pica más el saber quién es y que hace allí además de que relación tiene con el empleado por lo que se acerca y en un simple movimiento toma su cartera, saca la identificación, y la devuelve donde estaba, no le toma más de dos minutos volver a donde Eliot comenta encantado sobre la música con el hombre rubio riéndose como no lo ha visto nunca, sin sarcasmo de por medio. Ninguno de los dos notó que ella no estaba, al estar tan metidos en la conversación y llegado el momento hace lo que puede para salir de allí.

 

Cuando Eliot llega a su casa con dos guitarras, un amplificador, púas, un cuaderno con el pentagrama para escribir acordes, más otro libro para practicar acordes de canciones viejas, un soporte para ambas guitarras y bandas de soporte para las mismas, esta más que satisfecho con sus nuevas inquisiciones además de lo que hablo con ese sujeto, pero deja la puerta abierta esperando que Parker se digne a entrar, solo que cuando deja parte de las cosas en el suelo y voltea a ver a la chica, no esta.

 

En realidad le da igual, y con un gesto desinteresado cierra la puerta y mueve una estantería con su películas favoritas que tiene en el salón para colocar las guitarras y demás cosas allí a la mano. Se sienta cansado en el sofá, son las nueve de la noche y se dispone a hacer la cena cuando el timbre suena, frunce el ceño y va a la puerta, fuera de las visitas de Parker nadie nunca ha entrado en su casa o tocado el timbre por lo que se extraña de ello.

 

Dos golpes en la puerta lo ponen más alerta y aprieta los puños para arremeter contra quien sea que haya venido a por él. Con una mirada rápida recuerda exactamente donde tiene sus cuchillos por si los requiere después pero la voz de Hardison se escucha del otro lado y el frunce el ceño con su mirada de loco porque no entiende que rayos hace allí su compañero..

 

\- ¡Vamos hombre sé que estas ahí! ¡Parker dijo, que nos viéramos aquí!...- soltó impacientándose, pero el hacker tenia su dudas sobre el departamento de Eliot y esperaba algo oscuro y lleno de trampas que tendría que sortear para no morir.

\- ¿Parker?- y su puño se aflojo un poco.

\- Si hombre, ves... sabia que estabas allí, abre de una vez- replico.

 

Eliot tuerce el pomo de la puerta pero desconfiado la abre solo un palmo para mirar alrededor del hacker y que no lo estén usando de carnada, pero con la verificación hecha lo deja pasar y al darse vuelta ambos, Parker esta en el sillón sentada y dando brincos sobre su trasero.

 

\- ¿Me pueden decir que demonios pasa?- Dice con la voz ronca y rasgada típica de sus pocos ánimos de tenerlos allí.

\- Yo no se la verdad... me dio esta identificación y que hiciera una investigación completa- dijo dejando la laptop en la mesa de café para luego ponerse a toquetear algo en el televisor de pantalla plana de Eliot.

\- Esto será interesante...- y Parker se frotaba las manos y ambos hombres la miran como si estuviera loca pero ella los ignora.

\- Y desde cuando haces lo que ella pide- resopla el pelilargo.

\- ¡Eh! No la pagues conmigo, pero tendrías que ver lo que encontré para que me digas de que va esto ¿Ok?- dice Hardison acomodándose en su sofá y toqueteando algo en su laptop.

\- Esta bien, ponlo de una vez tengo hambre y quiero hacer la cena...-

\- ¡Ohu! ¡Yo quiero espagueti como el que hiciste en el restauran!- salta Parker como si la hubieran invitado a comer.

\- A mi me gustaría también... de hecho solo he comido unas patatas y una soda en todo el día- Eliot los mira mal y se mete en la cocina disgustado, como es que siempre termina cocinándoles a ellos.

 

Hardison teclea y teclea completando la información con Parker a su lado, mirando cada cosa que aparece en la pantalla del televisor hasta que Eliot aparece con tres platos de comida y los deja en la mesita de café, vuelve a la cocina sin llevarle el apunte a Hardison que había levantado el dedo para decir algo, y vuelve con tenedores, servilletas y la bebida, solo cuando se sienta en el sillón individual con su plato de comida en mano.

 

\- Ok dime que es lo que a la loca se le ocurrió ahora.-

\- Ok...mmm, esto esta riquísimo hermano...-

\- No soy tu hermano.-

\- Ok, ok empecemos.-

\- Jeffrey Dean Morgan, ex bajista de los Sex Pistols, estuvo con la banda desde sus inicios, tenían éxito, llenaban localidades, la venta de discos se mantuvo alta durante un año y aumentaron cuando el cantante perdió la vida...- dijo Hardison interrumpiendo un momento su investigación para comer otro bocado de la pasta de Eliot.

\- No se de que va esto Parker...- dijo Eliot sin entender nada de lo que el hacker mostraba en pantalla.

\- Solo espera un poco esto te va a interesar...-

\- ¿A mi?.-

\- Ok sigamos, pero en la muerte del cantante había muchas cosas incongruentes y el bajista que se suponía estaba sobrio y manejaba el vehículo, termino con el brazo derecho roto en cinco partes y con la mano destrozada por lo que no pudo tocar más, luego de eso la banda se separo al ver que no había solución ni cantante o bajista que pudiera ayudarles a levantar la banda de nuevo... varios años después el escándalo volvió a golpear al bajista cuando se los descubrió saliendo de un hotel alojamiento con un hombre rubio demasiado joven y para esa época la homosexualidad de figuras como el músico era solo una mancha negra más, pero también destrozando la vida del chico que se vio en todos los noticieros de la zona- Eliot miro la pantalla a la cual no le estaba prestando atención y vio en plena pantalla el rostro del empleado de la tienda de música cuando tenia veinte años, dejo de respirar prácticamente atónito por lo que veía.

\- El joven en cuestión se llama Steve Carlson, ex estudiante de música y Luthier en la academia Paul Hablert, una prestigiosa academia musical. Luego de destapada la relación sumada la diferencia de edades, ambos fueron atacados por todos los medios, el joven perdió su beca y la comunicación con sus padres que murieron un año después. Jeffrey se había separado del joven solo en apariencia en ese momento y unos años después Steve Carlson estaba trabajando en la tienda de música de Maddison a unas cuadras de aquí, la tienda esta a nombre de Jeffrey Dean Morgan y el departamento sobre la tienda es de Steve Carlson por lo que yo sospecho que viven juntos- Eliot suelta el plato en la mesita y mira a Parker enojado.

\- No se a que viene todo esto- Hardison mira a Parker y de vuelta a Eliot prediciendo una pelea.

\- Creo que debemos ayudarle...- no es un pregunta es una afirmación directa que solo les comunica a los otros dos miembros del equipo que no hay lugar a réplicas que puedan contradecir la desición tomada.

\- ¿Como? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y porque crees que necesita ayuda eh? ¿Por los golpes que tenía? Podrían haber sido por cualquier motivo y el rango de posibilidades es muy amplio- camino nervioso por la sala.

\- En realidad...- interrumpió Hardison y dio clic al control remoto de diapositivas- en los últimos cinco años las denuncias por abuso conyugal han sido variadas y continuas, cada semana los vecinos se quejaban de gritos y golpes en la residencia Carlson, pero el rubio al parecer... nunca ha puesto una denuncia formal... ha estado muchas veces hospitalizado y un par de amigos le pusieron denuncias al tal Jeffrey, pero nunca lo han arrestado por más de dos días...- Hardison se calla y mira a Eliot que había vuelto a callarse y sentarse en su sillón, con los ojos grandes y acusadores.

\- ¡Que!, ¡Yo no elijo los casos que resolvemos, ese es trabajo de Nate!- toma su plato enojado y salió caminando hecho una furia a la cocina, arrojando el plato en el fregadero, recarga su peso allí y al mirar al costado Parker le mira- ¡QUE!- le replica todo eso era más de lo que quería saber del hombre rubio que tanto le había agradado y por lo cual casi le compra toda la tienda.

\- Tú sabes que debemos hacer algo...- dice en un tono suave, ese que solo usa con él y para meterse dentro de capas y capas de obstinación- Esta es nuestra oportunidad... de no depender de Nate para saber que es correcto Eliot...- su tono no cambia y logra penetrar en la incertidumbre del golpeador pero este con toda la fuerza que le compete le rehuye a ese doloroso latido que resuena en su pecho.

\- ¡No es de nuestra incumbencia Parker! Ese tipo lleva cinco años martirizado por el otro gilipollas... no va a cambiar, no por nuestra intervención...- replica dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eliot tenia veinte años... tal vez menos cuando se enamoro del bajista...- y esa maldita necesidad le colaba dentro del cuerpo obligándolo a sopesar la idea.

\- ¿Como sabes que se enamoro? ¡Eh! ¿Que eres psíquica?- y sabe que es su propio mecanismo de defensa el que reniega del caso, de lo que no quiere ver en realidad.

\- Nadie esta tanto tiempo con alguien y en esas circunstancias si no le amara...- Eliot la miro desarmado, se lo pensó y le dolía saber siquiera que “esa” era la razón por la cual no se alejaba de su agresor.

\- ¿Y que pretendes hacer? ¡Eh? ¿Colarte en su vida y abrirle los ojos?- sus movimientos nerviosos sacan una sonrisa en Parker.

\- Bueno...no yo, pero creo que deberíamos hacer lo que siempre... “Cambiar las reglas del juego”...- y salto de la mesada donde se había sentado dirigiéndose a la sala de estar donde Hardison se había quedado comiendo sus espagueti.

\- Espera, que quieres decir con que no tu...- y Eliot la sigue momentos después cuando su cabeza al fin procesa las palabras de la rubia.

 

continuara...


	2. En consecuencia...

Capitulo...2

 

Estaba haciendo lo de todos los días, preparando le desayuno, limpiando la casa y suspirando levemente para no ser escuchado. A Jeffrey le gustan los huevos revueltos con tocino y una cerveza en la mañana, sabe que su novio toma mucho y que no le hace bien, podría dañarle el hígado; voltea para tomar un plato de la alacena y la pierna le tiembla, aún le duelen los golpes en ella, sirve la comida y la pone en la mesa del comedor, todo esta reluciente de limpio y el color arena en la paredes hacen del ambiente algo cálido y familiar.

 

Da tres leves golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación y entra, Jeffrey le mira dándose la vuelta molesto en el colchón.

 

\- Te traje los analgésicos.

\- Ya ¿Esta el desayuno?- su tono de voz daba la impresión de óxido en sus cuerdas vocales y Steve extrañaba los tonos dulces con los que antes se dirigía a él.

\- Si, esta servido en la mesa...- y estuvo a punto de sonreírle cuando la mirada marrón y penetrante lo deja quieto en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Y porque no lo mencionasteis antes?! ¡¿Es que no te enteras de que no me gusta frío?!- grita, tomando las pastillas de la mano de Steve con un manotazo que dolía, pero él no se queja y asiente, saliendo de allí.

 

Cuando esta en la cocina limpiando para no molestar a Jeff, escucha como el plato se estrella contra la pared y voltea en el instante que Jeffrey le encesta un golpe en las costilla y otro en el rostro que lo tira al piso, esta algo confuso y no puede levantarse del intenso dolor que siente y un calor ardiente propagándose por su mejilla.

 

\- ¡¡Maldita mierda que cocinaste!! ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer el desayuno bien? ¡¡Estaba frío!! ¡¡Y los huevos sin sal!!- Jeffrey se acerca y le da una patada en la misma pierna y el quejido sale de su garganta de forma aguda y cortante, el sonido de su voz es fuerte y claro en sus oídos y Jeffrey parece no percatarse del dolor que esta infringiendo- ¡¡Levántate marica de mierda!!! ¡¡Ve a comprar un desayuno decente!!- el hombre moreno le arroja una servilleta de tela despectivamente y eso se le graba en la mente a Steve que solo lo mira salir de la cocina frustrado, pero a mitad de camino de la habitación toma una botella de tequila del gabinete y se mete en el cuarto con ella.

 

A Steve se le cae un par de lágrimas y se traga su angustia antes de poder moverse, lentamente se sienta en el piso de la cocina y respira entrecortadamente tratando de mitigar el dolor, se levanta instantes después para meter sus manos al refrigerador y sacar los vegetales congelados para ponérselos en la mejilla. Se mira al espejo y el moretón en su mandíbula se nota a la perfección, rojo y con pequeñas líneas púrpuras de los vasos sanguíneos reventados.

 

Traga como puede... le duele más que Jeffrey no notara la casa limpia después de su fiesta nocturna con todos sus amigos, admite que lo huevos no tenian mucha sal pero es solo que le preocupaba su presión arterial mientras cocinaba...

 

Mete los vegetales de nuevo al frizzer y busca en la cocina el frasco del dinero, toma cincuenta dólares de lo que gano el día anterior y se dirige al a puerta a comprar el desayuno, toma su chamarra de cuero marrón claro, esta desgastada y las manchas que tiene no son todas del cuero pero no se notan que son de sangre vieja de otros momentos de su vida, sale cojeando y baja las escaleras del departamento cuando escucha un trueno romper en el cielo y se asusta, baja más aprisa intentando evitar el agua que se anuncia.

 

Eliot aún no esta seguro de que plan armaran sus dos compañeros pero no le interesa, ayudara si es necesario pero no cree que lo que necesite ese tío sea a él, un golpeador profesional. Y meterse justo él en un problema de abuso conyugal, porque para él eso es abuso conyugal y no es justamente su terreno de acción.

No durmió bien, solo pensando en lo que él era y en el problema del músico, aunque terminara mirando los expedientes de los involucrados el resto de la noche pero en especial el de Carlson. Las palabras de Parker diciendo que estaba enamorado de ese Jeffrey a pesar de arruinarle la vida y que seguiría junto a él si no intervenían, le quitaban las ganas de todo francamente, sin dormir y con un cabreo bastante grande se tomo una ducha para aclarar ideas solo que en realidad solo se enojaba más con el asunto.

 

Camino hasta la cocina para prepararse algo pero francamente no tenia ganas ni de sacar la mantequilla de la heladera, en un arranque de energía tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa. Era primavera por lo cual era agradable durante el día y fresco durante las noches pero también llovía mucho como en ese momento, corrió por la calle Franklin al único lugar decente para tomar un desayuno.

 

Entro y vio a Gladis la dueña el local detrás de la barra, solía comer allí muy seguido mientras terminaba de arreglar su departamento. Se acerco a la barra saludándola, termino por alejarse un poco del lugar cuando la mujer le hacia demasiadas preguntas, pero esa mañana solo pidió el desayuno número siete, un plato de wafles, uno de tocino con huevos y un vaso gigante de jugo de naranja con un café con leche caliente.

 

Se sentó en la esquina de siempre y espero a que Gladis se lo llevara, abrió un diario y se puso a leer tranquilamente cuando escucho un trueno y la lluvia abundante caer sobre la ventana, la lluvia se condensaba y parecía que llovían baldes de agua de veinte litros y no simple lluvia, era enorme la cantidad de agua que caía y se perdió un poco observándola. Gladis al traerle el plato le comento lo del clima y que parecía que no se detendría en todo el día o mejoraría... Eliot solo asintió amablemente y se dispuso a comer su desayuno, cuando la puerta del local se abrió sonando las campanillas que todo lugar tiene y Gladis pego el grito en el cielo.

 

La verdad no esperaba que al levantar la vista se cruzara con el rubio del asunto, empapado hasta los huesos entrando al local y a Gladis corriendo a llevarle una toalla, la mujer miro al hombre y extendió la mano al rostro de este pero él no se dejo tocar y agacho la mirada, toda la expresión de su cuerpo decía que estaba avergonzado, pero leerlo en su expresaron corporal le dolió y se ignoro a si mismo ese sentimiento producto de lo que sentía al verle, era por lo que sabia que le molestaba más aún ese picor en las manos de poner en su lugar al tal Jeffrey y eso que eran tan solo las diez de la mañana, vio a Gladis que no insistió con el asunto y le hizo tomar asiento cerca de la puerta y lamentablemente lejos de su vista.

 

Eliot miraba todo desde lejos, después de todo estaba en la ultima mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana, respiro hondo y se comió el primer bocado de su desayuno el cual había quedado a medio camino cuando vio entrar al músico, luego de un rato el y Gladis hablaban de algo que no pudo escuchar para nada, trato de meterse en su asuntos... olvidarse del dorado cabello empapado y de la simpática sonrisa, desayunar en paz y tratar de ver que hacían sus compañeros con respecto a este chico y si se incluía o no en el plan mediante mensajes de texto.

 

El plato de huevos y tocino estaba perfecto, tostado crujiente además de que lo huevos eran esponjosos y casi sin sal, era el turno de lo dulce y el café ya que el jugo había desaparecido de la mesa, solo que al cambiar de platos... escucho como la campanilla de la puerta sonaba una y otra vez, dando paso a un grupo de sujetos que entraban repentinamente tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia, eran como veinte y parecían obreros de construcción, no le dio mucha importancia pero un par de bromas a lo lejos volvieron a llamarle la atención.

 

Su mirada subió ubicándose en la puerta y allí estaba el rubio tratando de salir de su mesa, rodeado de personas que querían adivinar muy jocosamente porque tenia la cara toda magullada, acotando cosas desagradables y fuera de lugar, pero cuando notaron la pulseras turquesas en su muñeca izquierda las risotadas eran más agresivas que divertidas.

 

Sin realmente pensarlo, tal vez meditarlo o que se le cruzase por la cabeza el porque no era buena idea lo que su cuerpo automáticamente hizo... ya era tarde, se había levantado de su mesa, se había acercado al rubio, lo había tomado de la mano haciendo una gran sonrisa a los tipejos aquellos que se creían muy graciosos y se lo llevo a su mesa.

 

Cuando volvió a sentarse lo pensó detenidamente y el rubio sentado frente a él le sonrío, el tuvo que parpadear varias veces para quitar la vergüenza de su cuerpo y repasar sus muslos con las manos rápidamente para poder sacarse esa sensación de encima que hacia demasiado tiempo no experimentaba y de la cual no esperaba tener, pero si la sintió demasiado dentro donde ocultaba cosas importantes.

 

\- Gracias- dijo el rubio y él se aclaro al voz, tratando de que no le salga tan rasgada y pueda entonar algo no amenazante con ella.

\- De nada... hay gente que no sabe ubicarse...- respondió más tranquilamente mientras le indicaba a Gladis que le traiga un café al rubio y esta solo sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres el chico de ayer no? ¿El que me compro las guitarras y el amplificador y todos los complementos...- le hablo con la voz tan suave y dulce que Eliot se puso algo nervioso.

\- Si bueno, como te conté ayer... solo tu sabes lo que vendes y el porque...- dijo comiendo un pedazo de su wafle con dulce de cereza y Steve lo miro un segundo. Casi como si él fuera de lo más entretenido- ¿Estas...emm... esperando a alguien?- dijo para cortar el silencio que no sabia porque lo ponían entre ansioso, expectante, sumado a unos nervios astronómicos todos situados en su estómago.

\- Nop, en realidad pedí el desayuno para llevar... pero con la tormenta... si me voy ahora se mojara, y será solo una sopa y… bueno no es conveniente...- dijo mirando por la ventana a su izquierda, Eliot lo miro y supo bien porque no le convenía llegar con el desayuno frío o mojado, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

\- Soy Steve por cierto- soltó repentinamente y Eliot se atragantó - ¿Esta bien?- le alcanzo el vaso de agua para que lo tomara.

\- Si, si perdón no me presente siquiera ayer, soy Eliot Spencer- le respondió lo más lógico que pudo pensar con la comida a mitad de la garganta.

\- Un placer... ¿A tu novia le gustaron las guitarras? No estaba muy interesada me parece...- y Eliot se lo quedo mirando unos minutos porque no caía a que se refería con eso y tal vez era su imaginación pero se tardo tanto en pensar a quien llamaba “su novia” que vio brotar un sonrojo del hombre frente a él, escondiéndose en si mismo y hundirse en su hombros un segundo después.

\- ¿Que? ¿Parker? ¡No es mi novia!- dijo demasiado rápido y a la defensiva casi en un grito el cual todos voltearon a verle.

\- ¿Ok...?- y Eliot se aclaro la voz y con la mano en el aire le pidió un minuto para explicarle por lo que Steve asintió.

\- Mira Parker... Parker... es especial, esta muy loca... súper loca, se aparece donde menos te lo esperas y sin que la llames...- le dijo tratando de no revelar el oficio primario de la joven.

\- Ahh... ¿La quieres mucho no?- trato de saber, conversar, pasar un rato pero el hombre de cabellos castaños era cada vez más y más misterioso y parecía que había un mundo oculto detrás de esos lindos ojos azules.

\- Para nada, es una plasta- dijo volviendo a su plato, la verdad toda la idea de Parker le molestaba y no sabia porque.

\- Eh... ¿En serio?- esta sorprendidisímo con lo que Eliot le decía, y se lo queda mirando.

\- Si bueno... viene en el combo de nuevos amigos que tengo... que adquirí de hecho, hace poco, con el trabajo... tú sabes...- explica pausadamente, sin saber como decirlo sin decir nada.

\- Ah, trabajan juntos... - y Steve estaba algo en el aire porque parecía que había más y que Eliot no le decía o solo era que seguían siendo desconocidos y eso le cerro más.

\- A si, así es…-

\- ¿Y de qué trabajas Eliot?-

\- Uhmm bueno, es algo así como un servicio comunitario-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y hay mucha gente que acude a ustedes?-

\- Yeah... digamos que hacemos hasta lo imposible por hacerles la vida un poco más... fácil- y lo raro es que no estaba mintiendo, solo omitiendo el “como” los ayudaban, y era raro no estar mintiendo para relacionarse con alguien, armando intrincadas mentiras que eran reales y palpables para los desconocidos.

\- Waw ¿Nunca lo hubiera pensado de un sujeto como tu?- soltó con los ojos celestes abiertos de par en par, esculcándole el rostro como si no fuera plausible que él ayudara a otros.

\- ¿Eh, porque no?- salto Eliot ya habiendo terminado su plato y bebiendo de su café.

\- Bueno no me malentiendas, te ves demasiado rudo y maloso- se explico pero poniéndose nervioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Si bueno... no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso- y bebiendo de su café miro por la ventana la lluvia no se detenía y pensó seriamente que esa era una de las razones por las que no le daban el papel de galán en las operaciones del grupo.

\- Eliot mira, no era mi intención...- intento disculparse creyendo que se había enfadado.

\- ¿Como? No no por favor, es cierto... no tengo el tipo de ayudar a nadie más bien lo contrario ¿no?- Eliot se río y Gladis apareció en la mesa sin el café y con una bolsa azul.

\- Cariño será mejor que tomes esto y corras no creo que deje de llover...- la voz de Gladis sonó triste y preocupada.

\- ¡¡Oh Dios cuanto tiempo he estado aquí!!- dijo de inmediato poniéndose la chaqueta mojada y tomando el paquete apurado.

\- Una hora y cuarto más o menos, cielo...- y Steve no contesto solo tomo el paquete y salio corriendo en medio de la tormenta mañanera...

\- ¿Gladis...?- pregunto y la mujer se vio venir la pregunta, solo que esta le sonrío palmeándole el hombro.

\- Fue agradable verte sacarle de ese montón de inadaptados y verle charlar con alguien más... gracias cielo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole todo el lápiz labial sobre la piel.

 

Eliot no lo entendió pero la partida repentina lo dejo pensativo, tomo su celular y espero que el tono se descolgara.

 

\- ¿Hardison?-

\- Hey bro, que pasa-

\- Estoy dentro ¿Que es lo que planean hacer?-

\- Je je... eso es genial bro, pero en realidad el plan ya esta en movimiento...-

\- ¿A que te refieres?-

\- Digamos que nuestro amigo del FBI el que esta muerto de amor por Parker nos ayudo a sacar a Jeffrey del departamento y estará aislado por un par de días-

\- Ok, ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Que hago?-

\- En realidad seria de mucha ayuda que solo te aparezcas por la plaza Greenbow al mediodía... más o menos – le comento como quien no quiere la cosa y Eliot miro el teléfono de mala manera antes de responderle.

\- ¿Eso es todo?-

\- Si, es todo y espero no te moleste ser el paño de lágrimas-

\- ¿Como dijiste?-

 

La conversación se corto allí mismo, Eliot miro el aparato y pensó en llamar a Parker pero si estaba en medio de un operativo con el tarado del FBI seria mejor no ponerla en evidencia, la lluvia parecía no mermar del todo pero pasada una hora se puso más finita, tomo su campera y el paraguas de Parker que por alguna razón dejo en su casa, era de color rojo y bien grande por lo que con ese tipo de lluvia solo se mojaría las botas un poco, eran las once y media y estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del parque, pensó recorrerlo para ver si veía a su compañera o a Hardison.

 

Solo que al llegar media hora después el parque estaba prácticamente desierto excepto por unos cuantos transeúntes que se apuraban para no mojarse y llegar a sus destinos a tiempo, nada fuera de lo normal, miro a cada uno que pasaba por su lado, si era alguna persona normal o no y si debería prestarle atención.

Pasa una hora completa antes de poder ver correr a alguien demasiado rápido por el resbaladizo piso, deteniéndose a la mitad de la plaza, esta agitado y empapado, de espaldas a donde esta él; nota que es una persona rubia pero no le distingue bien, se acerca naturalmente, espera que no sea Steve y tenga más moretones porque mandara al diablo el plan y encontrará a ese Jeffrey para hacerlo desaparecer a base de golpes.

El hombre que respiraba agitado y con las manos sobre sus rodillas, se refriega el rostro con el dorso de su brazo, nota que a pesar de la lluvia esta llorando y tiene la mirada perdida como si no supiera cuales son sus siguientes pasos a seguir, Eliot ni siquiera sabe como termino justo frente a él a unos pasos solamente y que la razón de que levantara la cabeza y le mirara, era que había puesto el paraguas rojo sobre el impidiendo que se mojara más.

 

\- ¿Eliot?- su voz rota pronuncia apenas y en pedazos su nombre.

\- ¿Steve?... ¡¿Que paso?!...- pregunto y aunque no tenía idea exactamente que pasaba sabia que sus compañeros tenia algo que ver.

 

Una hora antes...

 

Steve corre todo lo que puede y casi se cae dos veces. El desayuno está mojado, la bolsa azul no sirvió de mucho pero no le queda otra que enfrentar lo que pasara... solo que al volver y subir por las escaleras que dan a la acera, un tipo esta cambiando la cerradura de su casa...

\- ¿Disculpe pero que hace?- pregunto el rubio que sintió como el corazón se le detuvo allí mismo.

\- Cambio la cerradura- dice un hombre gordo con pinta de cerrajero.

\- Si eso me doy cuenta pero esta es mi casa y no he pedido nada así...- replica.

\- No me mire así, el tío en el departamento me llamo de emergencia hace una horas...- Steve confundido tiro el desayuno en la basura y subió las escaleras interiores de su edificio para llegar a su departamento. En el mismo había otro hombre más delgado cambiando la cerradura de su departamento, su casa.

\- ¿¡Pero que hace!?- le dijo casi en un grito que no salio de su garganta temiéndose lo peor.

\- Yo... cambio...- y Steve lo corto sabiendo la respuesta monocromática de ese sujeto.

\- Si ya lo he notado quien le dijo que hiciera eso...-

\- Pues el dueño...-

\- ¿¡Que dueño?!, el dueño soy yo...-

\- ¿Disculpe quién es usted?- interrumpe un hombre negro y algo delgado que sale del pasillo que da a su cuarto, Steve mira dentro del departamento y este está completamente vacío, la cara de espanto del músico no tiene nombre, estaba pálido y con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?- logro decir mirando la cocina pelada y la falta completa de muebles y recuerdos que allí tenia.

\- ¿Señor esta usted bien?- se acerco a él el hombre de color que le miraba como si el estuviera loco o algo.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo apenas tapándose la boca y las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos- ¿Donde esta Jeffrey?- la pregunta raspo su garganta sabiendo a medias la respuesta.

\- Yo... uhm el señor Morgan dice usted... él se fue, hace una hora...- Steve levanto la mirada al hombre negro espantado- … Se mudo, hace no se... cuarenta minutos se llevo todo... dijo que vendía todo y se marchaba a Atlantic City en tren, me pareció...- dijo como pensándoselo dudoso pero Hardison continuo al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba- Me pareció extraño lo barato que me vendió el lugar, inclusive el local de abajo, todo esto por tan poco dinero... ¿Dígame que relación tiene con él?- pregunto pero la mirada de espanto solo fue creciendo, Steve se tomaba del estómago sintiendo el dolor de los golpes de esa mañana con cada bocanada aguda de aire que tomaba y con la mano en la boca tratando de frenar la angustia, salio de allí corriendo.

 

El hombre completamente desesperado salto los escalones del edificio esquivando a los cerrajeros y corrió a la tienda, abrió la puerta y el lugar estaba completamente pelado, no estaban las estanterías siquiera o los foquitos de luz allí, solo queda una hoja de papel con el nombre del lugar y nada maá.

Sin poder casi ya respirar y el corazón en la boca, empapado como estaba corrió a la estación de trenes, estaba lejos pero ni su auto estaba en la calle, corrió y corrió sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo, tenia que llegar a la estación, tenia que detener a Jeffrey y pedirle una explicación.

 

Pero no podía respirar, corrió diez cuadras con desesperación, el corazón le bombeaba rápidamente solo que ya no podía jalar más aire para llegar donde Jeff, en medio de la plaza con la lluvia recorriendo su cuerpo de punta a punta se obligo a detenerse, no sabia ya si eran sus lágrimas las que le lastimaban el rostro o la misma lluvia pero sabia como sus ojos se cerraban del ardor que sentía en ellos, le picaban tanto que todo era borroso.

 

Solo el sonido del agua golpeando copiosamente sobre un paraguas y el notar que el agua de lluvia no estaba cayendo sobre él le hizo levantar la mirada, enfocando en una figura fornida apenas y una mancha roja sobre ellos, irguió su cuerpo aún tratando de tranquilizarse un poco y seguir corriendo cuando los ojos azules de Eliot le miraron interrogantes, la luz colorada que caía sobre sus rostros los sumió en una atmósfera que dejo a ambos hombres mirándose a los ojos por un instante.

 

Eliot un minuto después de enterarse que Steve tenia que llegar a la estación le ofreció llevarlo, pero Steve creyó que tenia un auto al ofrecerle eso, pero Eliot alzo su mano en media calle y detuvo un taxi empujándole para subir al mismo sin que pudiera protestar.

 

\- ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?- la voz baja y rasposa sonó a su lado.

\- Yo... mira te agradezco esto pero, solo tengo que llegar...- decía ansioso mirando por la ventanilla, el bolsillo de Eliot vibro y abrió su celular, viendo el mensaje de Hardison.

 

Su compañero le comunico que Jeffrey ya esta fichado y rumbo a California por un asunto de drogas del que tardaran un tiempo en notar que no tiene nada que ver con el caso... le insistió que no dejara solo a Steve por ningún motivo y como fuera, que se lo lleve a su casa. Eliot frunció el ceño y el resto del mensaje decía borrar “se destruirá en cinco segundos” y el mensaje automáticamente se borró, Eliot lo busco pero ya no estaba ni el número de donde se lo envío, guardo el celular en el bolsillo y noto que ya habían llegado.

 

Corrieron hasta la central y Steve pregunto si el tren a Atlantic City ya se había marchado pero el empleado cansado de preguntas estúpidas simplemente los ignoró, mirándolos con cara de perro descompuesto, Eliot tiro de Steve sin que supiera el rubio para que y le señalo el cartel arriba de la taquilla que el tren tenia media hora de haber salido de la estación.

 

Eliot se quedo mirando el cartel un segundo más y vio como Steve caminaba rendido hacia las bancas de la estación, dejando caer su cuerpo cansado y empapado en la antigua banca de madera, Eliot le acompaño en silencio sentado a su lado sin saber bien el plan o que hacer ahora, de repente vio a Parker con ropa de trabajador y se puso nervioso, la mujer sonreía y un segundo después desapareció como un fantasma de mal agüero, la verdad ya creía que no había un plan ni nada, pero el sollozo herido del hombre a su izquierda lo hizo volver a la realidad.

 

\- ¿Steve?- se inclino un poco sobre el hombre que con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en el rostro lloraba lo más bajo que podía.

\- Se largo... vendió todo, mis cosas, las de él, mi negocio...- soltó de repente aún sin poder creérselo con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?- pregunto, después de todo se suponía que no sabia nada de nada de Steve.

\- Si, todo, me quede sin nada, sin casa, sin negocio... Jeffrey... mi novio, lo vendió todo y me dejo en la calle... pensé, pensé que me amaba... pensé...- y las lágrimas lo ahogaban, la garganta apretada no le dejaba mantener por más tiempo el silencio con el que solía tragarse su dolor.

\- Dios...- y lo dijo más por lo que sus compañeros hicieron, que por lo que pensaba Steve que había pasado.

\- Porque... porque...- reclamaba sin consuelo, en su mente un simple “porque” había hecho eso después de tantos años juntos, después de no decir nada, de su falta de trabajo, de beber como lo hacia, de no pedirle ni un simple gracias por hacerle la comida a diario... solo podía llorar su desolación y su inmenso dolor.

\- Steve...- Eliot lo empujo levemente hacia el y lo abrazo, el hombre se agarro de su camisa y siguió llorando sin poder ser capaz de tocar fondo, seguía cayendo y repitiéndose la misma pregunta.

 

continuara...


	3. Desaturado de pensamientos...

Un poco más tarde las llaves del departamento de Eliot resonaron al abrir la puerta, no era la gran casa, era un edificio con poca gente en él y que había refaccionado casi todo el lugar pero disponía de una habitación extra, aunque el baño era compartido pero amplio y se situaba entre ambas habitaciones, él lo había predispuesto así para una escapatoria rápida si se requería y no para tener un compañero de piso, pero por el momento tendría que servir.

 

El rubio había dejado de hablar desde que las lágrimas se le habían acabado, los mismo celestes y trasparentes ojos prácticamente estaban rodeados por el rojo irritado de los párpados, se sostenía con los brazos apretados a su alrededor lo que Eliot creyó que era una costilla rota que tenia desde que entro al café de Gladis esa mañana, con pasos pequeños y la mirada perdida lo empujo al baño, le quito la ropa y vio la cantidad de morados que decoraban una piel dorada y pálida.

Se le achico el corazón y se le estrujo el estómago cuando debajo de la camiseta doble halló miles de marcas referentes a una ira inentendible, marcas viejas, nuevas y otras que dejaron cicatrices, Steve era un tipo grande, tenia treinta y siete años y pasó diecisiete con Jeffrey, él no conocía otra cosa pensó, mientras ponía la ducha y el vapor llenaba la habitación de a poco.

\- Crees que puedas...- dijo levemente mirando la mirada gris del rubio.

\- Si, gracias...- lo corto de inmediato y Eliot lo dejo solo, cuando entrecerró la puerta se preguntaba si había algo que con lo que pudiera lastimarse allí pero desistió de ello porque en el perfil de Hardison no decía nada al respecto. Steve era una persona alegre y decidida, leal y comprensiva, a pesar de que ahora mismo la depresión podía llevarlo por otro rumbos.

 

Rápidamente tiro su chaqueta y la de Steve en el perchero junto a la puerta, tomo el celular y se metió en la cocina, marco el número de Hardison y lo más bajo que pudo le grito que los dos estaban locos al destrozarle la vida a Steve por sacar así de su vida a Jeffrey, Hardison se lo tomo personal y se ofendió por lo que le espetó a Eliot con los dientes apretados. Parker lo corto en ese momento y le dijo que el plan ya estaba en marcha y que debía adaptarse al mismo. Eliot se puso derecho, miro a todos lados en su cocina y repitió la palabra “adaptarse” en un gruñido amenazante, luego preguntó si le iban a decir cual era el condenado plan de una vez por todas, en el mismo tono.

 

Hardison intercedió en el enfado de Eliot con Parker y le dijo que para que todo resultara y Steve se librara de Jeffrey tenia que pasar un tiempo sin este, en compañía de alguien más. Alguien con el que congeniara, Eliot estaba a punto de responderle que cuanto tiempo quería que lo tuviera allí cuando el sonido de una de las guitarras resonó dulce en la sala hizo que cortara la comunicación.

 

Se asomo lentamente a la sala, y vio a Steve con la toalla en la cintura sentado en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual, con la Gibson negra en las manos, tocando algo demasiado hermoso para el estado en el que estaba y como se le llenaban de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas. Camino lento hacia él mientras las notas trasmitían cada pedazo del ser de ese hombre, su cuerpo se veía débil, delgado y lastimado y el sonido no quitaba de su cabeza que su alma estaba en tal mal estado como su cuerpo mostraba...

 

No había nada que decir, así que no dijo nada cuando la mirada de Steve se fijo en la de él, fue hasta su cuarto y tomo algo de ropa limpia y seca que pudiera ponerse el rubio, al volver la guitarra estaba en su lugar y el estaba parado en el pasillo esperándole, le tendió la ropa y el rubio se retiro al baño a vestirse sin cruzar palabra alguna.

 

Eliot espero pero no sabia que hacer, era tarde para almorzar y era temprano para hacer la cena, encendió la televisión desde el celular con el programa de control remoto del teléfono digital ya que el suyo había pasado a mejor vida, otra vez haciendo zapping se vio nervioso y sin saber que hacer con el huésped que aún tenia que convencer de quedarse o indagar si tenia familia o algo, pero recordó que la familia que tenia no le dirigía la palabra y sus padres estaba muertos por lo que era mejor no recordarle cosas tristes.

Solo se detuvo en un canal cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado, se había quedado el canal clavado en el Animal Planet y la historia de las zuricatas de fondo, a decir verdad esto era demasiado íntimo para el como cercano a su persona para manejarlo como un caso mas, el estar en medio de su sala con otra persona ajena a su mundo delictivo lo tensaba, más el no poder ser el mismo y ser el supuesto héroe que necesitaba Steve, si Sophie hubiera estado allí le habría informado de todo y le habría comentado en que postura ponerse para ayudar o guiar al sujeto que esta a su lado para que tome las siguientes decisiones pertinentes.

Pero sin saber bien que hacer y suponiendo que Steve no quería hablar de ello más por la manera en que esta sentado junto a él con los hombros hundidos, perdidos en la pantalla cree que será mejor ver algo de televisión, despejar la mente y preparase para actuar natural... si es que puede.

Le toma un par de horas y una variedad de programas en el mismo canal para relajarse un poco, pero al sentir la cabeza de Steve caer sobre su hombro, mira por el rabillo del ojo confirmando que se quedo dormido. Suelta el aire que tenia reteniendo desde hacia rato y con la mano libre toma el celular y cambia de canal, de nuevo haciendo zapping, pero buscando deja el canal country y un especial sobre una banda que no conocía pero la música de fondo es agradable y poco a poco el también se duerme.

 

En realidad no nota que lo hace o que no se ha dado un baño luego de volver al departamento a pesar de estar mojado, pero la verdadera razón de que sus instintos decaigan o que Steve se durmiera en su hombro es el gas que entra por la ventila lo que los duerme.

 

Cuando finalmente están noqueados, Hardison y Parker entran al departamento con máscaras de gas y con enormes bolsas negras en las manos. Luego de entrar solo se miran y se dividen en diferentes secciones del departamento, Parker toma todo lo que tenga filo excepto los cuchillos de cocina, las armas cortas, un rifle de larga distancia que saca del departamento y mete en el ascensor para luego volver.

 

Lentamente saca bolsa por bolsa del departamento, incluyendo identidades falsas de la caja fuerte, ropa de asalto y demás artilugios de un ex mercenario que usa los puños como línea de defensa. Reordena el cuarto de ejercicio para que sea más sencillo y menos concentrado en la defensa personal y el conocimiento masivo de artes marciales, quita los tiros al blanco de dardos y el de dagas suizas de la pared y cubre las marcas con una pintura de la ciudad.

 

Hardison por otro lado pone cosas en la casa, proverbios japoneses de valor y confianza en la alcoba, DVD de películas de acción y clásicas como “Volver al futuro” y “El club de los cinco” entre otras, dejando las comedias románticas bien guardadas en el fondo del armario como si Eliot estuviera escondiendo una parte tierna de él que Steve debería descubrir; pone solo dos fotografía de la familia de Eliot algo retocadas y fotos del grupo en bares, salidas con amigos, una laptop modificada con cosas que Hardison quiere que Steve halle sobre de Eliot.

 

Con la decoración de la casa y sacando todo lo que podría asustar al rubio, Parker y Hardison salen de allí.

\- Oye espera, que hay con lo de...- le hace un ademán apretando los dedos índice y pulgar frente a las máscara de Hardison antes de cruzar la puerta y su voz suena encerrada dentro de la máscara anti gas.

\- Oh si si...- y de su bolsillo saca un gotero, camina hasta quedar frente a Eliot, Parker mueve los labios de su compañero para que Hardison meta el gotero y vacie su contenido en el cochinillo de indias... alias Eliot.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto verdad?- pregunta la rubia aunque no dará marcha atrás con ese pequeño detalle.

\- Si, si, no creo que haya otro método de que Steve desarrolle esa patología... – dice como si fuera culpa de Eliot tener que llegar a eso.

\- Y cual es el efecto exacto...- dice mientras salen de allí tranquilamente.

\- Básicamente fiebre, malestar, mareo, debilidad muscular...- dice mientras cierra la puerta.

\- Eso asusta...- comenta divertida, nunca ha visto a Eliot Spencer en ese estado.

\- ¡Demonios si! No se como se lo tomara Eliot en realidad... pero no creo que le guste- comenta mientras toman el elevador y desaparecen.

 

Parker intencionalmente dejo la ventana de la sala abierta para que el gas se disipe y despierten poco a poco, Hardison también coloco micrófonos en el lugar porque sabe que las cámaras Eliot las detectaría. Solo les queda esperar, y Eliot no pierda la cabeza solo por interactuar con otra persona sin un argumento previo.

 

La habitación esta oscura y la televisión tiene música country con el volumen muy bajo en la pantalla, siente la mejilla fría y un escalofrío sube por su hombro, Steve abre los ojos lentamente los siente pesados y le arden, pasa su mano derecha por su rostro y se incorpora un poco, mira a su alrededor y recuerda que esa no es su casa, cuando mira a su izquierda nota a Eliot dormido, coloca su mano en la rodilla de este para sacudirlo y despertarlo sintiendo que la tela del pantalón esta mojada, completamente fría también.

 

La tela de jean húmeda le hace acordar de la intensa lluvia, si mal no lo recuerda él se dio una ducha de agua caliente pero luego solo se quedo dormido y al parecer Eliot también quedándose con la ropa mojada, la idea de que se enferme por su culpa le llega más rápido de lo que debería y trata de despertarlo, pero la camisa también esta mojada a pesar del calor que parece despedir su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Eliot?-

\- ¿Uh?- el hombre de cabellos castaños le mira adormilado y frunce el ceño mirando a todos lados.

\- Oye deberías darte un baño, podrías enfermarte...- le dice suavemente, esta oscuro a su alrededor y la tenue luz naranja entra de la calle por la ventana.

\- ¿Como? ¿Steve? uh... ¿Me quede dormido?- se siente extraño, él simplemente no se duerme, menos con un desconocido en la casa, ni siquiera con algún conocido. Él no tiene esa confianza con nadie, por eso se frota el rostro tratando de despejarse más rápido y tratar de pensar que paso.

\- Si...- Eliot se le queda mirando un segundo cuando Steve se levanta del sillón y mira por la ventana a la calle, se nota en como sujeta su brazo derecho con su manos izquierda que se siente perdido y solo..

\- ¿Que hora es?- pregunta de forma retórica, solo por romper con ese mutismo que rodea a Steve y que el conoce bien.

\- Yo no se...- responde el rubio tímidamente, él sabe que ya debería irse, es tarde en la noche... solo que no tiene idea sobre donde, mira a Eliot toma el celular y nota que sacude la cabeza para despejarse.

\- Las once...- el castaño mira un poco el celular revisando que sus compañeros no hayan dejado algún mensaje cuando la voz del músico suena baja pero audible.

\- Es bastante tarde...- y Eliot sabe que quiere decir algo como que se marchara y que le agradece sacarle de la lluvia pero debe irse y opta por desviar el tema, después de todo esos dos le dijeron que debía quedarse en su casa el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Si.. ¿Tienes hambre?- se levanta rápidamente dejando el celular en el sillón y esquivando el mismo para meterse en la cocina sin prestarle atención a como los ojos del rubio se abren y apenas puede soltar una respuesta del asombro que tiene.

\- ¿Como?- sus pasos indecisos lo llevan a seguirle, toma el pasillo izquierdo y entra a una cocina descomunal, no como la que le tenia que era pequeña y sencilla, sino una con un refrigerador doble de acero inoxidable y mesadas de mármol italiano verde y muebles de caoba rojiza, preciosos utensilios de acero inoxidable, hornos dobles y hornillas eléctricas.

\- Preparare algo...- aún esta dormido y se frota un ojo rápidamente mientras va de un lado al otro de la cocina, buscando que preparar.

\- Eliot...- traga tratando de no verse sorprendido de semejante cocina, ya debería haberlo supuesto con tanto lujo en el baño y en la sala.- Te agradezco esto, pero, no creo que deba quedarme...- le murmura acercándose a él, sorteando la isla flotante en medio de la cocina.

\- ¿Porque... tienes a donde ir?- y en su cabeza se reprende, esta dentro del refrigerador sacando unos filetes, y el mismo se golpearía por el comentario, pero al salir el rubio tiene su mirada pegada a la mesada y sabe que lo hirió en cierto modo.

\- No... en realidad no...- murmura y levanta la vista cuando el castaño se le acerca.

\- Mira lo siento, no era mi intención decirlo de ese modo soy medio torpe diciendo las cosas pero si no tienes donde quedarte... puedes quedarte aquí, tengo una habitación extra, no me molesta para nada, en serio, el tiempo que necesites...- le replica poniendo la plancha sobre el fuego y tomando unos tomates para hacer una ensalada, tratando de que la situación fuera lo más tranquila posible.

\- Yo no te conozco de nada ¿Y me ofreces tu casa?- la mirada celeste se fija en Eliot y aunque el hitter no quiera mirarla la siente y le impulsa a levantar la vista.

\- Steve, si soy bueno en algo, es para juzgar a la gente... nunca me he equivocado, créeme, y sé que eres un buen tío ¿Si? Te fue mal... te dejaron a la deriva... eso pasa...- se vuelve y coloca la carne sobre la plancha y de inmediato se escucha como empieza a cocerse la carne.

\- Gracias...- Steve esta abrumado, por el repentino abandono de Jeff, porque el desconocido que esta frente a él no para de sacarlo de situaciones desagradables y de tenderle una mano.

\- De nada, ¿Podrías pasarme ese bowl? ¿Te gusta el tomate con lechuga o prefieres cebolla?- le pregunto y por un momento Steve se perdió entres sus pensamientos y la normalidad que le propone Eliot en cada acto.

\- Lechuga esta bien...- responde y mira como Eliot cocina, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no le cocinaba algo o pensara en alimentarle, era un gesto simple pero él tenia muchísimos años de cocinar para Jeff pero nadie nunca le cocino a él, nadie que no hubiera sido su madre...

 

Pasan la cena en un silencio cómodo compartiendo la mesa, más que nada porque Steve aún está desorientado, sinsentido fuera de lugar, sin entender porque Jeffrey se fue así de la nada, pero piensa que hace unas semanas estuvo pidiéndole más dinero que el usual para ir al bar, también recuerda llamadas a escondidas pero que no tomo en cuenta creyendo que eran apuestas, pero pudo haber estado tratando con ese hombre para vender su casa y llevarse todos los instrumento de su negocio, suspira durante toda la cena y Eliot lo nota, solo que esta muy mareado para preguntarle si quiere hablar o descargarse la bronca que debería albergar por ese hombre, aunque a su parecer solo muestra desilusión.

 

Steve se ofrece a lavarle los platos y el se negaría con más insistencia si la cocina no le diera vueltas como un trompo, le anuncia que ira a darse la ducha mientras trata de atinarle a la puerta y no mostrar que no se encuentra bien, antes de retirarse de allí le comenta que la habitación de la izquierda es la suya que la use como quiera ya que él se ira a dormir directamente después del baño, el rubio solo asiente y sigue lavando los platos, siente la obligación de devolverle algo a Eliot pero no sabe qué.

 

Le cuesta un mundo atravesar el pasillo para llegar al baño, el estómago se le revuelve pero no había comido nada más que el desayuno y la cena, no creyendo que eso pudiera haberle caído mal, solo tiene en la cabeza que no se puede enfermar, no ahora que está en medio de un trabajo, se supone que él tiene que ayudar a Steve y en ese estado no puede ni desvestirse. Se sienta en el inodoro y se saca la camiseta con esfuerzo casi atorándose a medio camino porque la prenda mojada la tiene adherida al cuerpo y nota como tiene la piel muy fría al pasar su mano por su vientre y pecho, enciende la ducha mientras de fondo escucha como el sonido de la guitarra en su sala vuelve a sonar y sonríe, le gusta eso... como Steve trata de centrarse a través del sonido de la guitarra.

 

Tan pronto termina de asearse y tener calor corporal, con una camiseta y boxers limpios se desliza dentro de la cama, mira la pared contraria donde solía tener solo una foto de su viaje a Japón con los cerezos de fondo y a cada lado hay unos estandartes con algo escrito que esta demasiado borroso para descifrarlo ahora, pero esta seguro de que no son suyos.

 

Steve no puede dormir, ha pasado media tarde durmiendo en el sillón con Eliot y no tiene sueño para nada, mira a su alrededor y se pregunta que clase de hombre será Eliot, mira unos cajones... y solo ve unas revistas de mecánica otras de defensa personal, piensa que puede ver una película mientras encuentra el sueño y revisa la estantería con DVD´s...

 

La verdad es una selección bastante normal y nada le llama la atención excepto “El club de los cinco” su película favorita de siempre, sonríe y decide ponerla pero cuando la quita de su sitio nota que más atrás y acostadas hay más películas, quita la primera hilera y descubre una serie de películas románticas y cómicas, se ríe al encontrar “The wekeend” entre ellas o “El diario de Bridgitt Jones”, y “Cincuenta citas”, le da risa y las vuelve a poner en su lugar, poniendo más tarde la película de “El club de los cinco”.

 

Esa película siempre le ha relajado, es tierna, cruda y real, además de que el final es lo que más le gusta; ese beso frente de los padres de la pelirroja es la mejor parte. La trama pasa rápidamente y le despeja mucho la cabeza de sus problemas y de los “porque” fue abandonado de la nada, para cuando el deseado final le pinta una semi sonrisa en el rostro puede ver en el celular de Eliot que son las cuatro de la mañana, apaga todo y decide irse a dormir, observa mientras camina a la habitación que le dejo su reciente salvador, que la ropa de Eliot le queda un poco grande, más que nada porque no comparten la misma musculatura y el es más delgado, cree que debería buscar un trabajo, re ordenar su vida mientras se cuela en esa cama desconocida y la imagen de Jeffrey le asalta, espantando cualquier indicio de sueño por más o menos media hora más.

 

continuara....


	4. Tomando las riendas...

Un hilo dorado se cuela por la ventana y el sol le despierta de lleno, no sabe la hora que es pero en un intento de levantarse un intenso dolor lo deja tendido de nuevo, se le olvido por completo su costilla, la misma de la que se quejo tanto mientras corría ayer al mediodía, inspiro hondo y retuvo el aire para incorporarse, se recordó procurarse unas vendas, sabia bien como curarse ese tipo de heridas luego de haber sufrido por años esas lesiones. Estaba sentado en la cama, preguntándose de que le sirvió tanto amor, tanta paciencia y reticencia a no dejarle, a ser fiel incluso cuando su novio no lo era...

Se levanto y camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua, prendió el televisor y puso un noticiero, costumbres, recalco en su mente pero recordó que no sabia si Eliot debía trabajar o si ya se había ido, eran las once de la mañana, pero no había nota o indicio de que estuviera solo allí, fue al baño cuando por la puerta lateral abierta, ésa que no daba a su cuarto sino al contrario escucho un suave quejido, dejo su necesidad fisiológica de lado un segundo para espiar a través de la puerta y vio la cama de Eliot con Eliot en ella, quejándose entres sueños y prácticamente retorciéndose allí.

\- ¿Eliot?- Steve dio un paso dentro de ese cuarto con tanta reticencia que sus movimientos eran lentos y cautelosos- ¿Eliot estas bien?- pregunto suavemente pero los sonidos que desprendía el cuerpo de Eliot no eran normales, cuando al fin pudo verle la cara al acercarse a la cabecera de la cama vio que Eliot traspiraba mucho.

 

Con los ojos cerrados casi apretados, su palidez en esa semi penumbra asusto a Steve, el rubio estiro su mano para tocar la frente de Eliot y noto la temperatura elevada, el hombre que lo saco de la calle y de la lluvia el día anterior estaba volando de fiebre, salio de allí por la puerta que da al pasillo y busco algún medicamento en cada cajón de la casa pero no halló nada, rápidamente tomo un recipiente y lo lleno de hielo y agua, camino al cuarto de Eliot dejando el recipiente en la mesa de luz y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz.

Del baño tomo una toalla de mano y la sumergió en el recipiente de agua helada, Steve le hablaba a Eliot tratando de despertarlo pero este parecía sumergido en la fiebre y balbuceaba sin sentidos sobre Sophie y Parker que se metían entre sus lápices no dejándole pintar tranquilo, Steve no escucho mucho más que eso de su boca mientras colocaban paños fríos sobre su cabeza y retiraba el cabello largo y oscuro del camino, recogiéndolo a un lado para que no le de más calor, pero Eliot tenia una abundante cabellera, era bastante suave para lo que en realidad parecía y fallando en refrescarlo empezó a hacer trenzas pequeñas del cabello de su nuca mientras iba cambiando los paños fríos.

Poco a poco termino por bajarle la fiebre, se puso unos zapatos de Eliot, tomo dinero de su cartera y salió a la farmacia, necesitaba comprar medicamentos para la fiebre solamente, supuso que en su estado se debía al haber pasado la mayoría de la tarde y noche con las ropas empapadas luego de mojarse con la lluvia, Hardison y Parker no podían estar a la vista de su objetivo y lo observaban todo desde una distancia prudente, cuando lo vieron volver al departamento luego de visitar la farmacia cercana, el agente del FBI llamo a Parker y le informo el estado de Morgan el cual no le favorecía en lo absoluto al haber sido absuelto demasiado rápido de los cargos de posesión y ambos se pusieron en movimiento para hacerle imposible la vida al hombre y ver si podían sacar a flote algo de auto suficiencia a fuerza de machacarlo con lo mejor que tenían.

Cuando Steve abrió la puerta del departamento golpeo algo que escucho se callo al suelo, miro detrás de la puerta para ver a Eliot agarrarse la cabeza y apoyarse contra el sofá de la sala.

 

\- ¿Pero que haces fuera de la cama? ¡Eliot estas volando de fiebre!...- dijo en tono preocupado, soltando la bolsa con los remedios en el sillón.

\- No, no, estoy bien... yo no me enfermo...- replico algo ido.

\- Pero que dices...- Steve puso su mano en la frente de Eliot y este aún tenia la temperatura elevada.- aún tienes fiebre...- pero Eliot parecía más entretenido en tocarse la nuca que prestarle atención y Steve lo empujo al sofá recostándolo allí.

\- Me crecieron trenzas...- dice con un profundo dolor de cabeza y no le dejaba abrir los ojos del ardor que los cubría.

\- No, no te crecieron yo las hice...- dice buscando un vaso de agua y para cuando vuelve Eliot tiene su ojos azules en él y se congela, un miedo lo deja clavado en el piso con esa mirada en él.

\- Las trenzas no son lo mío... ¿Esto es hilo?- dice mirándolas ahora perdido en el color azul de la terminación de la que sostiene entres sus dedos.

\- Si.. no tenia con que sujetarlas y halle un poco de hilo de cocer...- da un paso, su cuerpo esta tenso esperando un golpe, una reprimenda, pero se reprende mentalmente al repetirse que Eliot no es Jeff y que Eliot se dedica a ayudar gente no a maltratarla, suelta un suspiro cuando le tiende la medicación y Eliot toma de su mano suavemente las dos pastillas anaranjadas de diferentes forma.

\- ¿Que es?- pregunta con esa voz rasposa que a Steve empieza a endulzarle su estado de ánimo olvidándose de sus propios tics que termino desarrollando con la conducta de su ex novio.

\- Vitamina C y un antifebril, haré algo de desayunar ¿Que quieres comer?- le dice ayudando a Eliot a tomar agua del vaso.

\- Café....- Steve suelta una risa y Eliot le mira esforzándose por mantener la mirada en un solo Steve y no en los tres que le rodean.

\- Tiene que comer algo sólido....- pero la respuesta de Eliot lo deja atónito.

\- ¿Como puedes tener el cabello tan rubio? ¿Es de familia?- y la enorme mano de Eliot se sumerge entre su pelo suelto tomando un mechón y deslizando sus dedos hasta la punta para luego cerrar los ojos, Steve lleva su mano a la frente del enfermo y nota que la fiebre vuelve a subir.

 

Hace todo lo posible para bajarle la fiebre una vez más y lucha por darle aunque sea algo de comer, solo que Eliot esta reacio a pasar algo más que no sean unas tostadas con mermelada y un té caliente conformándose que al menos tenga eso en el estómago. Solo dos horas y media después la fiebre desciende y Eliot duerme tranquilamente en el sillón.

 

Él termina leyendo el diario en la cocina buscando un trabajo pero en realidad no sabe nada de computadoras o de atender gente que no quiera hablar de música, su vida ha sido solo Jeffrey y la música, se reprende por ello mientras come un almuerzo liviano, mira la casa mientras le dura el sueño reparador a Eliot y descubre un gimnasio justo al lado de la cocina, por el pasillo contrario al de las habitaciones, lo mira y lo analiza pero es bastante común ese espacio, pesas y una corredora, otro aparato para levantar más peso y un armario lleno de toallas.

 

Allí encuentra unas vendas cerca de una bolsa de box que cuelga del techo, mira entre ellas y toma la más larga, tiene que sujetarse las costillas y con ellas en la mano y algo que hacer con sus inquietas manos camina enérgico al baño checando de paso a su anfitrión que duerme bien y no tiene fiebre.

 

Cuando entra al baño y se quita la camiseta ve las marcas, quedándose ensimismado en cada una, pensando una a una las razones de ellas, las toca con los dedos y algunas aún le duelen como el demonio, mientras se venda las costillas, piensa en como Eliot toco su pelo, la imagen de esa mano se fija en su cabeza mientras retiene el aire y aprieta el vendaje, cierra un ojo al sentir el dolor de la misma y como se mantiene en su lugar cuando suelta el aire y la venda esta bien colocada, se pregunta que esta haciendo Jeff mientras la camiseta celeste se cuela por sus brazos y el dolor de haber sentido tanto amor y devoción por ese hombre le surca el pecho como si un rastrillo quisiera poner sus venas alineadas en su pecho.

 

Lo repasa una y otra vez en su cabeza pero no entiende como es que le dejo, no entiende como estuvo encerrado, concentrado, en lo que Jeffrey quería solamente, pensaba en ello solo porque Eliot le daba pie a ello, porque se comportaba tan distinto y lo dejaba desconcertado en cada movimiento o palabra... ese tonto gesto de tomar un mechón de su pelo y sin querer rozar el filo de su oreja lo estremeció, dejo un abismo entre lo que él conocía como afecto y lo tierno que fue Eliot con su pregunta. Se miro el cabello y lo tenia algo despeinado y sin forma, abrió el botiquín y miro si tenia algo con que sujetarse el cabello, por suerte encontró una liga y se la coloco, no quería pensar en como le gustaba la voz de Eliot o si sus ojos azules eran profundos y tiernos, ni como le trataba o se preocupaba por él sin conocerle; no quería pensar en nada de eso, estaba en bancarrota total y eso era en lo que se tenia que concentrar.

 

Buscar un lugar para vivir, un trabajo que lo mantuviera en pie y hacerse a la idea de no pesar más en Jeffrey, pero era difícil quitarlo de la cabeza cuando sus huellas estaba sobre toda su piel y en sus huesos, su nombre bailaba en su cabeza más miles de sonrisas risueñas antes del dichoso accidente que colapso su relación. Todos esos recuerdos semi adolescentes era lo que lo aferraban a ese hombre, su sonrisa con hoyuelos, ojos risueños, amables y cariñosos junto a unas manos cálidas que le daban refugio en aquellos días cuando era tan joven y tonto.

 

Tenía esta inquietud que sus manos reflejaban al no estar ocupadas en algo, era costumbre de él hacer todo en la casa y en el negocio, reparar y armar guitarra por guitarra, la mitad de las que tenia en su local eran hechas a mano y de su propia invención. Uno podía mirar los instrumentos y verlas todas iguales pero el sabia cual había construido con uno o dos centímetros de más en la caja o en el mástil dándole un sonido particular, donde había puesto una placa de madera dentro solo para darle una resonancia única... el ocupaba cada momento de su día solo para no parecer un inútil ante Jeff, para proveer de sustento a ambos.

 

Cerro el botiquín y se miro al espejo, se sentía viejo y desgastado, aún así la inquietud en sus manos no mermaba y no tenia en que ocuparlas en algo útil o la ansiedad lo empezaría a desesperar solo con tantos pensamientos desencontrados y dolorosos. El departamento por donde lo mirase era enorme y para todo en el había un lugar especifico, estaba limpio por lo que no tenia nada que limpiar, solo estaba Spencer tendido en el sofá con una manta liviana cubriéndole y durmiendo.

 

Merodeo por la casa y termino leyendo un libro en el mismo sofá donde Eliot descansaba, la fiebre iba y venia pero supuso que solo podía ocuparse de ello por ahora...

 

Parker y Hardison se reían cómplices desde su furgoneta, hacerle la vida imposible a Jeffrey les estaba resultando muy fácil el solo se metía en dilemas no controlados y un par de veces tuvieron que sacarlo de pleitos en bares, no era su área en realidad propinar unos golpes a individuos que alteraran sus planes pero luego de tres días en las calles sin un centavo, lograron impulsarlo a trabajar en una constructora como peón, cavando en la tierra a mano para colocar cables, tubos y demás. Lo monitoreaban continuamente, una semana después vivía en un motel, se cocinaba su propia comida y se la comía quemada o salada, aprendiendo a vivir solo desde cero. Bloquearon cualquier interacción que intentó realizar para contactarse con Steve, llamadas, encuentros, pidiendo favores a sus supuestos amigos para localizar al rubio sin éxito en todas ellas.

 

Hardison solo se comunicaba con Eliot día por medio, notificándole que pasaba con Jeffrey, todos y cada uno de esos mensajes solo le daban al recuperador unos segundos para leerlos y luego sse borraban automáticamente. En Boston, Eliot esta bastante relajado en realidad, se acostumbro a la presencia de Steve en su entorno y a su música por las tardes, de las cenas, comer en compañía o mejor dicho compañía que le agrade... era extraño para él.

 

Aún así Steve estaba trabajando como profesor de música en un colegio primario por las mañanas e impartía sus conocimientos en un centro comunitario para gente de edad, no muy lejos del departamento, él hacia que iba a trabajar por las mañanas y volvía por las tardes, encontrando al rubio llenar su casa con olor a café y melodías.

 

Prácticamente no hablaban de Jeffrey, al principio luego de que se recuperara Steve de la impresión de ser dejado, solo hablaba de él, hasta que finalmente logro que el rubio hablara de si mismo. Tocaban juntos de vez en cuando en el Pub McRory, Nate y Sophie aún no volvían de París por lo que tenia free pass para mostrarle ese lugar y que su supuesto jefe no se enterase del trabajito que estaban haciendo sin su conducción, y podían deambular por las oficinas de Leverage o el apartamento de Nate mientras Steve trabajaba, no profundizaba en lo que le gustaba cocinar con alguien a su lado o como simplemente la compañía de Steve era un regalo, un bálsamo para su vida, pero intentaba ignorar ese hecho a toda costa.

 

Una noche luego de cerrar el pub como favor al dueño, se quedaron conversando la mayoría de la noche en la barra con unas copas de más encima Steve le confeso que hacia años y años no salía de copas con nadie, como también no recordaba tener ningún amigo que le durara después de lo de Jeff, el rubio bajo su celeste mirada a su copa con un gajito de lima en el y la apoyo en la barra, Eliot quería decirle que él era su amigo, que con él si podía contar y que esa no seria la última vez que podían tomar algo.

 

Pero el corazón se le apretó y su garganta siguió el mismo camino, no pudiendo producir sonido con la tristeza que veía en el hombre frente a él, sabia que su compañía lo hacia feliz y lo había ayudado cuanto podía para animarse a pedir trabajo en la escuela primaria pero él aún tenía muy baja la autoestima y no sabia como elevarla o hacer que lo creyera, choco su copa de whisky y cuando el rubio alzo su mirada le sonrió, eso cambio el ambiente en un instante y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, de ilusiones y tiempos mejores algo más grato en que entretenerse.

 

Casi dos semanas viviendo juntos, y por primera vez la cama de su casa estaba revuelta, el sol corto su sueño y la jaqueca que dominaba su cabeza se abalanzo sobre el como una ola gigante de tequila, la resaca no perdona a nadie y menos a un tipo como él. Tenia algo entre los brazos y aún estaba completamente vestido, se quedo rígido de la impresión que le dio al abrir los ojos notando el precioso dorado de unos cabellos que no eran los suyos, él no solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento, entrar en pánico como lo hizo, si así se puede decir cuando movió su cabeza y lo que se acurrucaba en su pecho era su inquilino, el pelo revuelto en su almohada, con un zapato aún puesto y el otro enredado en el jean de Steve, trato de dejar el apretado abrazo con el que envolvía al hombre pero su cuerpo se resistía a ello.

 

Solo que un latido, uno solo que estallo en sus oídos con fuerza y sin clemencia se lo impidió, dejándolo quieto en su lugar, como era posible que todo su cuerpo se complotara contra él, contra su deseo de salir corriendo de esa situación, no sabe cuanto tiempo más se quedaron luego de cerrar el pub, no sabe cuantas copas más siguieron a esa última, más que nada porque no recuerda nunca haber perdido la conciencia o llegado a su casa y a su cama con el rubio.

 

Miro por su ventana intentando armar las ideas pero se le dificultaba con el continuo sonido de turbina sordo y doloroso en su cerebro, así que intento no pensar más y tratar de comprender porque su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto, respiro hondo, y poco a poco fue bajando su atención a las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuello, allí sintió como la frente de Steve reposaba, podía sentir varios mechones de ese cabello casi dorado que le daban un tibio calor sobre su yugular, siguió bajando hasta los hombros y se percata de una mano que no era la suya, miro a un costado y no eran manos delicadas pero si eran las mismas que le daban expresión a las guitarras que reposan en su sala, esta solo se mantenían en la curva de su hombro, casi sujetándose, casi manteniéndolo cerca, un gesto que denota algo de miedo a su parecer, el notar sus propias manos reposando y definitivamente disfrutando de la tensión y fortaleza de la espalda del rubio termino dándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina, despertando su cabeza del todo, todo el cuerpo de Steve estaba pegado a él y eso le robaba el aliento.

 

Sabe como es Steve y él no quisiera confundirlo, se supone que lo tiene que ayudar no complicarle las cosas, además el sale con modelos, mujeres de largas piernas y voz chillona, además de tontas pero la sensación que le perturba en la comodidad de sentirle así como acaba de despertarse, poder tenerlo en brazos con esta confianza que toma más fuerza día a día le encanta y lo agita, ok lo admite esta abrumado solo por tenerlo así y le importa un comino el que sea otro tío, el que le duela la cabeza de esa manera pero eso no quita que le da un miedo espantoso sentir todo eso por Steve.

 

Pero no puede arriesgar el caso por más que para el esto es demasiado personal, es más intenso de lo que podría haber imaginado, desliza su mano derecha del omóplato del rubio recorriendo la forma que tiene la fuerte espalda y delinea levemente la musculatura, inspira con fuerza y largamente deteniéndose solo cuando los pulmones totalmente extendidos empiezan a doler, mantiene el aliento un segundo más porque siente en todo el cuerpo como Steve se mueve levemente en su brazos y se acurruca más en su pecho.

 

Está mareado, es una sensación que solo se atenúa cuando deja escapar muy suavemente el aire sobre las brillantes hebras rubias, se le cerraban los ojos por la sensación de aquello, el corazón vibro en su pecho y la cobardía lo azoro de repente.

 

No dejo que esos sentimientos llegaran más lejos cuando se soltó de Steve en un solo movimiento y camino apremiantemente al baño, no espero a que el rubio despertara o miro atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, se miro con reproche frente al espejo, golpeando con la palma de la mano la blanca superficie, no puede frenar el inmenso progreso del rubio, la independencia de toda la gente con la que habla, su trabajo y como enseña en el centro comunitario a la gente mayor, el no puede arruinar eso...


	5. Desistiendo de ser cabeza dura....

Steve siente frío en la cama, lo que le contenía hace un segundo ya no esta y estira la mano sobre el colchón buscándola, solo que el borde de la cama llega antes de encontrarla, sube los hombros y refriega su rostro contra la almohada gris plata, mira la tela y la almohada y con los ojos achicados mira a su alrededor, solo que ese no es el cuarto que ha estado ocupando ya hace más de dos semanas. El corazón se detiene allí mismo mientras la cabeza aún procesa donde demonios está.

 

Ve la puerta del baño cerrada y los estandartes con proverbios japoneses en la pared le dicen clarito que es la habitación de Eliot, se lleva la mano a la cabeza sintiendo como patada de burro la resaca y se levanta preocupado, anoche entre las copas y una de las charlas que ahora suele tener con Eliot, sentado en la cama sosteniéndose la boca con angustia, solo espera no haber arruinado las cosas con su amigo, porque le consideraba así a pesar de lo atraído que se siente por él.

 

Y Eliot ha sido su sostén las ultimas semanas y cree haber hecho más de su vida este ultimo tiempo que en tantos años de devoción por Jeff, su recuerdo cae más y más en penumbras y se difumina tan rápido con cada gesto amable de ese hombre, le ha deseado en los momentos en lo que lo único que quería era salir corriendo y buscar a su ex, porque ha tenido recaídas y es allí cuando Eliot se ha esforzado en contenerlo.

 

Se levanta, se para y se mantiene allí un segundo esperando no haber arruinando las cosas con el castaño, solo que no recuerda nada de la noche anterior, solo hasta el quinto chupito de tequila luego de cerrar al pub, da unos pasos a la puerta cerrada del baño y pega su frente a la superficie, intenta escuchar pero la piel erizada de pavor por haber asustado o avasallado con su presencia a Eliot le da miedo.

 

Un golpe, dos golpes, secos y tenues y Eliot mira la puerta a través del espejo.

 

\- ¿Eliot? ¿Estas bien?- pregunta y el miedo le corre por la piel como un erizo de mar.

\- Si, si claro ya salgo...- Eliot tira de su larga cabellera hacia atrás sosteniéndola con fuerza.

\- Eliot...- susurro.- Oye... no sé lo que paso pero... uhmm o sea perdóname... no se porque no fui a mi cama...- apenas lo murmura con su mejilla pegada a la puerta, no cree que detrás de la placa gruesa de madera el castaño le escuche pero Eliot no es un tipo normal.

\- Steve...- Eliot en un paso largo abrió la puerta de repente y los ojos celestes le hacen tragar sus palabras, cristalinos y llenos de luz.

 

Solo se quedan mirando por un momento, un segundo que se detuvo en el tiempo, el corazón de Eliot vuelve a hacerse sentir en su pecho y no puede recordar lo que quería refutarle un segundo atrás, por eso vira la mirada y endurece cada músculo de su cuerpo intentando mantener esa sensación a raya por más que cada momento que pasa con Steve es más y más difícil hacerlo, se mueve hacia la puerta de la habitación sin decir palabra, esta corriendo, huyendo es una palabra más exacta, más porque su corazón le dice algo y él no se lo permite, no se lo permitió antes y no cree que se lo permitirá ahora.

 

\- ¿Eliot?- Steve le sigue y su impetuoso temor crece.

\- Haré el desayuno....- contesta olvidándose de todo, ocultándose debajo de su dura piel cualquier instinto clamando por Steve.

\- ¡Espera!- el rubio lo detiene en medio del pasillo al tomarlo del codo y mirarle a la cara.- Yo no... no recuerdo lo que paso pero perdóname ok yo... ok si me gustas pero no quiero perderte como mi amigo, hace demasiado que no tengo un amigo de verdad o alguien que me aliente como tu lo haces a diario, solo no recuerdo nada de anoche... por favor, no estés molesto conmigo, se me parte la cabeza... dios tomamos mucho anoche... solo...- y Steve se encoge en si mismo sin saber que hacer ya, porque Eliot no le responde, pero al mirar sus pie descalzo y con un solo zapato sobre las losas nota que los puños de Eliot se cierran y un escalofrió le recorre escondiendo su rostro entre el pelo ondulado y claro.

\- No estoy enojado...- suelta como un suspiro suave y en tono bajo, la mirada celeste se levanta repentinamente y mira los azules espejos de Eliot sin entender.

\- Tu no... oh... perdona, estoy paranoico...- sonrió nervioso, miro hacia atrás y a la puerta de la habitación de Eliot.

\- Solo tengo miedo...- dijo sin darse cuenta exteriorizando cosas que él no quiere decir pero su boca actuó antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

\- ¿Como? ¿Miedo? ¿Tu?- Steve estaba asombrado, las sombras de la mañana llenaban ese pasillo, envueltos en la fría temperatura de un nuevo día.

\- Si y no, es muy extraño lo sé... mejor desayunemos...- Eliot vuelve a escaparse y la incredulidad del rubio lo sobrepasa.

\- No, espera miedo a que, ¿De mi? Eliot espera...- le sigue pero recién nota como la espalda del castaño esta tiesa, completamente rígida a tal punto que ni su respiración se ve en ella.

\- Déjalo Steve, que prefieres ¿Huevos o hotcakes?- y el castaño saca una sartén plana del horno.

\- Eliot háblame- el rubio le quita la sartén de las manos y lo obliga a mirarle de frente.

\- No es la gran cosa, es mejor dejar todo como esta...- replica tratando de tomar la sartén que Steve ha colocado tras su espalda.

\- No importa aún si no crees que es importante, pero no concibo en mi cabeza que tengas miedo a algo Eliot...- le susurro sosteniendo las muñecas de Eliot suavemente para mantenerlo allí.

\- No puedo decirlo, como no puedo decirte nada en realidad...- Eliot le mira y Steve retrocede soltándole y dejando la sartén el la mesada, pero el pelilargo le mantiene la mirada azul y turbia aún fija en sus ojos desconcertándolo más.

\- De que hablas, hemos hablado hasta el cansancio Eliot...- murmura... esta perdido, no solo en sus pensamientos sino en cada palabra que cruzo con el hombre frente a él, se sienta lentamente en el taburete esperando que la mirada dura y fija que le observa mengue.

\- Yo... no soy, lo que crees...- la profundidad en esos ojos empieza a ser abismal y cae al piso como un peso abrumante, su expresión denota que esta luchando contra algo más grande de lo que él podría imaginar...

\- Ok recapitulemos, entonces...- Eliot levanta la mirada a la cristalina y espera, no creyendo que él le encuentre un equilibrio a su disputa moral, mezclada con realidad verdad y mentiras.

\- Steve...- intenta negar...interrumpido por la voz del cantante.

\- No, no... déjame entender esto... te gusta el hockey, verdad.- Eliot asiente con el rostro relajado - Sabes como tocar una guitarra y no te da miedo el público...- el castaño se sienta en el taburete intentando cortar distancia con el rubio porque por alguna extraña razón esa distancia duele, solo que Steve se mantiene distante al levantarse como respuesta y empieza a trastear en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

\- A lo que me refiero- intento detenerlo.

\- Tu trabajas con un grupo de gente, ayudando a otras personas que no se pueden defender a si mismos... y son un grupo no gubernamental...- la voz se le va al notar que esos son los únicos detalles sólidos que tiene en su memoria, todas sus conversaciones eran duelos sobre conocimientos de cada uno, opiniones al respecto de miles de otras cosas, pero nada más.

\- Steve por favor...- un dolor que no reconoce se instala sobre su pecho, y solo quiere que se termine, ya no puede soportar un segundo más.

\- No Eliot en que podrías haberme mentido o no haberme dicho la verdad ¿eh? ¿En querer ayudarme? en... en estar dispuesto a ser ¿mi amigo? ¿En que tienes algo con Parker? Porque eso no me molestara lo sabes... pero si tienes un problema con que yo sea...- y el aire colapsa en la garganta de Steve contrayendo sus hombros, punzando en su espalda con ese tonto temor de adolescente que no creyó volver a sentir a estas alturas de su vida.

\- ¡Steve no! Ok no es eso...- Eliot se movió tan rápido que sorprendo a Steve cuando le dio la vuelta y a milímetros de su rostro le refuto su miedo, pero aún así no disminuye su propio dolor y haga crecer este deceso de que alguien sepa en realidad quien es él, sin notar que aún le sostiene de los bíceps, soltando de a poco, rozando la piel más clara empujándolo sin hacer ninguna fuerza más hacia él, el corazón no se desboca solo golpea con ganas su tórax intentando ser escuchado.

\- ¿Y que es? ¿Qué es lo que te pone a la defensiva, qué te impide decirme? ¿Quién eres tú?- murmura prácticamente en brazos de Eliot, levanta sus manos a cada costado del castaño sin apartarle la mirada a punto de envolverle también pero las palabras de Eliot le congela a mitad de camino.

\- Soy un golpeador...- y no solo se detiene, el mundo entero deja de gritar cuando esas palabras entran por sus oídos y un flash de miles de golpes recibidos lo hace retroceder.

\- ¿Qué?- suma otro paso más al anterior poniendo distancia entre Eliot y él.

\- Soy un golpeador, un recuperador o hitter como quieras llamarlo, a eso me dedico, incluso en este grupo... yo ayudo a la gente si pero... golpeando a otros la mayor parte del tiempo, yo soy la línea de defensa para el mismo grupo yo... yo no quiero arruinar... - su mente se tambalea y empieza una verborrea intensa al ver que no puede parar...- Parker tenia curiosidad por tus moretones, tengo que admitir que me dio mucha impotencia al verlos, cuando te vi la primera vez, estaba fascinado con tu persona por lo que deje que Parker y Hardison me dijeran más de ti de lo que quería saber y termine en esto, solo... Steve... Steve espera...- Eliot nota como la palidez normal de su compañero de piso se tornaba grisácea mientras procesa cada palabra.

\- Ok, estoy mareado....- Steve sale de la cocina rápidamente con pasos torpes y se sienta en un sillón agarrándose la cabeza y Eliot le sigue...

\- Steve... tranquilízate... toma esto- el rubio saca sus manos de sus ojos y mira lo que le tiende Eliot, una toalla pequeña y de color rojo que gotea agua, la toma y se la pone en el rostro- Lo siento...- le murmura, mientras en cuclillas frente a él espera que se aparte de él, que corra con fiero temor de lo que es.

\- Alguna vez...- tiene que preguntar, le late la cabeza de la impresión le ha causado la información.

\- Que...-

\- Alguna vez.. has... golpeado a alguien, fuera del trabajo, lo que quiero decir... siendo que no tenias porque ¿Solo porque si?-

\- Mi vida nunca fue fácil Steve, pero desarrolle estas habilidad y de repente estaba reclutado para cierta clase de personas, aprendiendo cosas, supervivencia, interrogatorios, espionaje, pero sobre todo artes marciales y tácticas especiales de ataque... luego deje todo y me hice independiente, casi un mercenario, renuncie a las armas y me dedique a lo físico, recuperando cosas para clientes que pagaban bien... no, no fuera de mi trabajo - Dios ni el mismo podía creer que estuviera revelando todo eso de su vida, todo su cuerpo se movía nervioso por la sala, frente a la mirada celeste que no podía creer lo que decía...

\- Eliot...- Steve retiro la toalla roja de su rostro y lo miro.- ¿Sabes que lo que me dices es de locos? Es como una novela, como una película de ciencia ficción en realidad...- Eliot hizo una mueca aprobando esa comparación porque en realidad si se parecían.

\- Lo sé... pero es mi vida, he perdido mucho por ella y lo único 'bueno' que tengo son ese grupo de locos, lo único útil y decente que se que puedo hacer al menos algo por alguien más, algo bueno... la mayor parte del tiempo...- Eliot que estaba de espaldas a Steve mirando por la ventana y ni él ni Steve notaron que Parker les merodeaba.

\- Bueno, bueno no es para tanto, todo el mundo comete errores..- y ambos hombres saltan de sus lugares quedando parados mirando a la pequeña rubia mirarles con cara de loca.

-¡Parker! ¡¡Cómo demonios entraste!!- vocifero Eliot.

\- Eso no importa... solo importa que Steve sepa callarse la boca y no decir nada sobre nosotros porque tu tuviste la genial idea de decirle todo sobre ti...- la rubia se levanta y camina amenazante hacia Steve.

\- ¿Qué… es un secreto?- y Steve mira al castaño que con un movimiento asiente ese hecho.

\- Si nos disculpas tenemos que hablar unas cosas Steve y yo. Asi que ya te vas...- el hitter toma con fuerza del brazo a Parker levantándola del sillón pero sin lastimarla en realidad y la empuja puertas afuera del departamento.

\- Ya sabes Steve, ni una palabra o... - pero un portazo corta el hilo de esa amenaza antes de que Eliot se vea forzado a cerrarle la boca de una vez.

\- Mira, poca gente sabe siquiera que sigo vivo y los que lo saben me buscan por diferentes razones... Steve yo...-

\- Tengo que salir...- dijo casi tartamudeando incrédulo de todo esto.

\- ¿¿Qué?? ¡A dónde ?- Eliot se paro en su camino, no intencionalmente solo un reflejo pero no creyó que Steve se marcharía antes de decirle con detalle todo.

\- Solo, salir déjame pasar Eliot- y Eliot no había notado que su cuerpo había bloqueado la entrada mientras más cerca Steve estaba, viro la mirada y dejo pasar al rubio que tomo su chaqueta del perchero cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

De repente y como si un abismo se abriese frente a él esperando a que se lance al vacío como un cobarde, Eliot no supo que le dolió más, si decir la verdad sobre él y saber si podría manejar lo que hace e hizo o la bofetada que le dio en el rostro en el momento que Steve se marchara a causa de ello; sin saber si volvería, sin saber que hacer con ese espacio vacío que no tenia sentido en el departamento no sin el rubio en él.

 

Camino no sabe cuantas horas procesando cada detalle de lo que Eliot dijo, era desmenuzar palabra por palabra y aunque no fueran muchas, aunque no le explicara exactamente como termino así, como es que llego con él. Ese todo, lo hacia dar más pasos apremiantes uno detrás de otro, con las manos en sus bolsillos intentando desvanecerse; decían mucho de él y de lo que había visto en este tiempo conviviendo, como reaccionar ante esto no lo sabia, pero tampoco sabia como reaccionar ante el hecho de que él tenia el poder de decisión allí, él decidía si marcharse o no y que no tendría oposición a ello y que Eliot le respetaría algo así lo llevaba más cerca de su pasado de lo que el quisiera volver..., debe de admitir que ahora se siente más fuerte de lo que jamás se había sentido pero en su cabeza aún esta tratando de entender que Eliot se gana la vida así y no quería imaginar que tanto significa eso.

 

El recuerda bien el primer golpe que le dio Jeff de repente, de la nada y allí mismo el segundo, como toda la culpa de ello recayó sobre sus propias heridas, como creyó que así era y lo equivocado que estaba, deteniéndose en una esquina al azar sacude su cabeza intentando olvidar, de todos modos es historia antigua, Jeff esta muy lejos y no cree volver a verle, de hecho recuerda cada golpe y el porque de cada uno y que había molestado a su ex...

Solo que no pensó en ningún momento al pasar por una zona descarga y descarga de un supermercado levantar la mirada y ver a quien ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora, el hombre del cual se enamoro por primera vez a sus diecinueve años, deslumbrante como lo recordaba en aquellos días, su cuerpo tembló al reconocerle, tenia la barba corta, casi al ras, estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaban otros compañeros, estaba trabajando. Jeffrey frente a su ojos a menos de diez metros de distancia, se veía tan distinto, las ojeras negras debajo de su ojos no estaban, las marcas que el alcohol dejaba sobre su piel no existían, incluso ese delantal azul Francia remarcaba más aún su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos.... era impresionante y el corazón se le estrujo.

 

Quiso dar un paso hacia él, preguntarle que fue lo que paso, porque lo abandono así después de tantos años pero una mano lo detuvo, miro sobre su hombro y el hombre de piel oscura le sonrió ampliamente.

 

\- Francamente... es nuestro mejor trabajo, todas la piezas en su lugar y con una recuperación de alcoholismo remarcable... no absoluta pero si minimizada a una copa por noche al menos...- se para a su lado con los brazos cruzados y aún sonriendo.

\- ¿Disculpa?… un segundo ¿No eres tú el tío que le compro a Jeff mi departamento?- Steve le reconoce pero el hombre no se inmuta.

\- Si con respecto a eso... bueno te debo una disculpa, solo que con el apuro que teníamos Parker y yo para hacer este trabajo optamos por... sintetizar, si sintetizar- comento orgulloso de su trabajo, había creado tantas dificultades para Jeffrey que el mismo logro levantarse de su propia decadencia.

\- ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Conoces a Parker?- y las piezas caen, no necesita desmenuzarlas ya, el rompecabezas que giraba sin sentido ahora tiene las piezas faltantes y logra detenerse para poder comprender la imagen.

\- Y a Eliot, él es mi compañero... creo que él te dijo algo respecto ¿No es así?...- vuelve a mostrarle esos dientes blanco con satisfacción y mira a Jeff trabajando como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

\- Un minuto esto... Eliot, Jeff, yo... ¿Fuimos un trabajo?- la cara de Steve empalidecía con cada palabra.

\- Si bueno, la verdad él lo arruino al sincerarse contigo, teníamos planeado un reencuentro con Jeff en unos días, antes de que Nate y Sophie volvieran de viaje por Europa y bueno hermano, la verdad queríamos demostrarte que él esta mejor sin ti y que tú estas mejor sin él pero no... Eliot tenia que abrir su bocaza y enamorarse de ti y bueno, yo... hice lo que pude… nos vemos adiós, ¡Ooh! y no contactes con Jeff ¿De acuerdo?- Hardison se da media vuelta en plena calle sonríe malicioso y cruza la vereda alejándose del rubio que esta más perplejo que antes.

 

En Boston la brisa es ligera y muy fría cuando la noche arrasa con el lugar, llenando cada espacio con penumbras, las luces de cada calle luchan briosas para dar claridad a sus habitantes y pocas no lo logran pereciendo de vez en cuando, no es raro caminar a esas horas solo o sin rumbo, tomando decisiones que si cumplirá al volver a casa pero su único impulso a hacerlo, es repetir esas tres palabras importantes, las palabras del hombre de tez oscura, 'fue un trabajo' continuado de 'enamorarse de ti', en realidad paso horas en la calle solo porque no podía concebir que alguien se enamore de él.

Creyó que así era hace tanto tiempo atrás pero no, y creyó que si esperaba, si amaba hasta el cansancio a esta persona, ese amor volvería a él de un modo u otro pero nunca fue así. Por eso al abrir la puerta del departamento, al volver a la casa que han compartido con ese hombre las últimas dos semanas y media, estaba oscuro dentro, el clic de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él hizo eco en ese departamento.

Trago mirando las penumbras del departamento y llamo a Eliot, espero unos instantes indeciso de adentrarse más en el departamento pero no obtuvo respuesta, miro la cocina, el gimnasio, los cuartos y el baño pero Eliot no estaba, a su paso prendió cada luz para no perder detalle, pero no estaba en ningún rincón, pensó llamarle, pensó decirle que tenia que hablarle pero supuso que necesitaba tiempo, el necesitaba tiempo.

Respiro hondo y la casa olía como el castaño, esa loción para después de afeitar era su escándalo hormonal personal desde el segundo día que estuvo allí, abrió la heladera, no había comido nada desde el día anterior y preparo comida para dos esperando que Eliot volviera en cualquier momento pero se hicieron las doce, la una, las dos de la madrugada y no volvía.

Guardo su plato en la heladera junto a las cervezas para que lo viera y se dirigió a la cama, pero en medio del pasillo, la idea de irse a su propia cama quedo descartada al escuchar el latido certero de su corazón, camino a su derecha y se metió en la habitación de Eliot.

La cama no estaba perfectamente tendida como siempre y de hecho aún tenia las huellas de ellos dos sobre el cobertor, se saco los zapatos sin siquiera desatárselos y se lanzo a la cama, abrazo su almohada intentando recordar como se sentían los brazos tibios a su alrededor, en realidad la que sabe a la perfección que es de Eliot prefiere sobre las otras tres y se acurrucó en ella durante unos minutos hasta que consiguió estar lo más cómodo posible y dormir.

 

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que había hecho, en que se había abierto a alguien estaba en el pub, recibiendo un palabrerío de Nate que había regresado antes de París con Sophie, le decía que el elige los trabajos que ellos no pueden meterse en la vida de la gente porque si, y por más buenas razones que los tres compañeros le dieron fue Eliot el que lo mando a la mierda en un arrebato en el que casi le da un golpe, pero se contuvo y salio de allí muchas horas después.

Se había dedicado a buscar a Steve por la zona, preguntando en el centro comunitario por el sin resultado alguno, con la idea en la cabeza de que después de decirle la verdad no le vería más, su cuerpo se contraía sobre si mismo mitigando el dolor en su pecho, gruño todo el camino a su departamento entrada la media noche, ignorando las llamadas de todo el equipo, para este entonces ya todos debían saber el porque se había delatado y él aún sin aceptarlo completamente.

Deambulo por su departamento apagando luces, que él recordara no había dejado todo encendido pero no le dio importancia, se preguntaba donde estaba el rubio y donde podría haber ido, eran las tres de la mañana cuando abrió la heladera y junto a sus cervezas había un plato de comida, balanceado según Steve, zanahorias pequeñas, un trozo de carne que aún se veía rico a pesar de estar frío y puré de papas y garbanzos.

Saco la cabeza de la heladera y bramo el nombre del rubio sin obtener respuesta, cerro la portezuela del electrodoméstico y esta vez miro dentro de cada habitación, la suya era la única que no tenia las luces encendidas y a la cual no había ido, su corazón prácticamente le palpitaba en la garganta mientras se acercaba más y más a su habitación.

 

Fue verlo hecho un ovillo apretando su almohada y que el alivio entrara en su cuerpo, camino lentamente hacia su cama mirando cada aspecto del hombre que se coló en su vida, casi a fuerza casi sin remedio, una rodilla en la superficie hundió el colchón, Eliot recorrió toda la silueta preguntándose que lo había llevado a esto, a quitarle los zapatos y tirarlos a los pies de la cama, a acercarse más sigiloso que un ladrón, que con solo verle o tenerle cerca no le importe nada mas.

Extendió su mano y quito del rostro dormido mechones de cabello dorado, la fuerza con la que sujetaba su almohada le robo una sonrisa, su codo en el colchón estirado a su lado, escuchando claro y sin distorsionar cada latido en su pecho, calmo intenso y reconfortante, quería que le estrechase así a él, recordó el pánico de la mañana anterior y lo estúpido que fue, como no soporto no decir nada en concreto de si mismo.

Sus deseos de despertarle lo apresuraban pero solo paso su brazo sobre la dorada cabeza y tiro de la almohada para moverle, un quejido se escucho de lleno en el lugar y Steve cayo sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él como lo hacia con la almohada, casi robándole el aire con la sensación.

Es difícil ignorar sus latidos cuando los que te los provoca te abraza fuertemente, sin miedos o remordimientos, siempre tuvo la sensación de no encajar, debido a cada una de sus habilidades, le entrenaron esencialmente para no acercarse a nadie, para ser impersonal, para no crear ningún tipo de lazo, para no llamar la atención, pero esta persona estimulaba lo más esencial de él como ser humano e incluso sus instintos de relacionarse más profundamente, darse a conocer en verdad.

Y que todo el tacto que tiene con él lo altera, de la mejor manera posible, solo lo hace abrazarlo con más ganas.

\- Eliot- murmura sin abrir los ojos.

\- Hey...- susurra saludándole pero Steve seguía medio dormido,

\- No quiero irme- Steve se aprieta contra él y el calor empieza a subir para Eliot que traga ante la sensación, el cuerpo entero despertando por ese hombre.

\- Me gusta tenerte aquí...-

\- No creo que pueda seguir siendo tu amigo....-

\- Porque no...-

\- Porque me gustas demasiado...-

\- Bueno eso no es tan malo....-

\- ¿No?- y Steve levanta su rostro para mirar a Eliot pero los párpados le pesan y de sus ojos claros solo se veía un tercio que encandilaron a Eliot.

\- En realidad no se hacer esto...- el acercó su rostro al del otro hombre, sintiendo en la piel el calor que desprendía mientras más se despertaba.

\- ¿Besar a alguien? ¿Tú? ¿Eliot Spencer?- preguntó, no sabia si lo haría pero era lo que quería.

\- No, amar a alguien...- el cariño impregnado en el roce de sus labios, preludio al beso; era el momento que le robaba aliento a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos desistió de él, Eliot se apodero del sabor de su boca, raspando sus pieles en el desenfreno que sentían el uno por el otro, se besaron tanto como pudieron resistir el ardor en los pulmones, cuando lograron respirar lo hicieron en la boca del otro dejando las distancia al mínimo.

\- ¿De verdad, de verdad me amas?-

\- No puedo dejar de ignorar que no hay una sola cosa de ti que no me guste, que me lleve a ser yo mismo Steve...-

\- Dios deja de ser jodidamente perfecto...- Steve empujo el robusto cuerpo contra el colchón y lo beso hasta el cansancio.

Fin.


End file.
